


Vend det andre kinnet til

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak AU, Kjøpmann!Isak, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Si unnskyld, fordommer, post depresjon, sur kjærring
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Det er februar, full vinter og Even er på bedringens vei etter noen tunge/mørke dager. På en kveldstur i nabolaget "treffer" de Gudrun... og da kan jo alt skje!
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 335
Kudos: 130





	1. Frisk luft

Det er helt stille i leiligheten. Isak går med forsiktige skritt mot soverommet og idet han åpner døra ser han Flemming ligge inntil Even – igjen. 

Flemming har en helt unik evne til å merke når noen er syke og da Even ikke orket å stå opp onsdag morgen, til tross for å ha sovet i nesten tolv timer, tasset han inn til ham og la seg inntil hodet hans. Der har han ligget hver dag, flere timer i strekk, og passet på Even. Og i dag er det søndag. 

“Even?” Isak setter seg ned på kanten av senga og stryker ham på kinnet. 

“Mm?” Even glipper med øynene og kremter litt. “Hei.”

“Hei, baby. Hvordan føler du deg?” 

“Tja...” Even blunker med øynene og sukker. “Kanskje litt bedre?”

“Tror du at du orker en tur ut? Få litt frisk luft?” 

“Jeg vet ikke helt… kanskje?”

“Vi trenger ikke gå så langt. Bare ta runden på feltet her som i går kveld.”

Even trekker pusten og lukker øynene, blir liggende helt stille, og Isak stryker ham forsiktig på kinnet mens han venter på at Even skal svare. 

“Vi tar en tur ut.”

“Ja?” Isak griper tak i hånda til Even og klemmer den forsiktig. 

“Jeg tror det blir bra.”

“Så fint. Jeg tror også en liten tur ut kan gjøre godt. Og når vi kommer inn kan jeg lage litt mat til oss. Akkurat det du har lyst på.”

“Blomkålsuppe...”

“Det kan jeg fikse.”

“Med bacon?”

“Selvfølgelig.”

Isak er fullt påkledd og står klar med jakka til Even når han kommer ut av badet. Etter at Even har kledd på seg, trekker Isak ham inntil seg, setter ei okergul lue på hodet hans og skyver luggen bort fra panna. 

“Det er kaldt ute.”

“Fortsatt?” 

“Mm.” Isak knyter et skjerf godt rundt halsen hans før han kysser ham forsiktig på nesa. “Sånn! Da er vi klare. Vil du ha et par votter forresten?”

“Nei.” Even dytter hånda si mot Isaks. “Vil holde deg i stedet.”

Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. Han tar tak i hånda til Even og kysser ham. Stillheten i fra leiligheten følger dem ned trappa og når de kommer ut er de eneste lydene svak summing fra bilene på hovedveien og knitring av snø under skoene. Den kjølige lufta treffer kinnene deres, farger dem lett røde så snart de begynner å gå. 

Even bestemmer farten, så de går sakte bortover veien, tar til venstre der den deler seg. 

Det står en grå Audi foran huset til Even og det går et sukk gjennom Even. 

“Faen.”

“Hva er det?”

“Leieboeren sendte meg en melding på onsdag, han lurte på om han kunne male stua hvis jeg kjøpte maling. Jeg tenkte jeg skulle svare ham når jeg kom hjem fra jobb, men så….” Even slipper ut et dypt sukk. “Faen ass. Jeg burde svart med en gang. Nå kommer han sikkert til å tro at jeg unng…”

“Even.” Isak avbryter. 

“Ja?” Even snur seg mot ham. 

“Det går fint.” Isak klemmer hånda hans. “Du kan sende ham en melding etterpå, si at du har vært syk og glemte det. Ole Thorstein vil forstå.”

“Ja….”

“Jeg er helt sikker.”

Isak drar Even i hånda, får ham til å stoppe. Han legger armen rundt nakken hans og kysser ham på munnen. 

"Han gjør vel kanskje det…"

"Helt, helt sikkert baby."

De fletter fingrene og fortsetter bortover veien, forbi huset til Gregersen og det nyinnflyttede eldre ekteparet to hus lenger borte. Isak forteller litt fra jobben, om den nye kjæresten til Markus, om Åse som skal bli bestemor igjen og ikke snakker om noe annet enn den nært forestående fødselen. 

Februarsola har tatt godt tak i dagen, titter frem like ovenfor noen hustak og lager et sånt fint lys bortover den snøbelagte veien. 

"Jeg er så glad du føler deg bedre igjen."

"Jeg og."

"Stopp!" Isak drar opp telefonen av lomma. "Jeg vil ta et bilde av oss."

"Må du?" Even sukker tungt. "Har jo ikke vaska håret siden… eh… tirsdag."

"For det første så er det ingen som ser håret ditt under lua. Og for det andre, så er du er like fin nå. Husk at jeg liker _alle_ versjoner av deg."

"Takk, Issy."

Isak finner frem kameraet, og etter at Even har lent seg inn i en klem, tar Isak en rekke bilder av dem. 

"Om du vil og orker, kan vi ta et bad i kveld og så kan jeg vaske håret ditt?" 

"Ååh. Det hørtes fint ut." 

Even klemmer hånda til Isak før han tar frem sin egen telefon og tar noen bilder. 

"Jeg får litt lyst å tegne eller male igjen når jeg ser alt det fine lyset." 

"Det kan du vel."

Even setter seg på huk, tar bilde av _noe_ og selv om Isak ikke helt skjønner hva, er han overbevist om at Even har en plan og at bildet blir bra. Han tar flere bilder, både nære bakken og i _normal_ høyde før de går videre.

"Har du lyst å bli med meg ned i verkstedet da?"

"Kan jeg vel."

"Fint. For jeg vil ikke være der alene. Jeg har savna deg… Selv om du har vært hos meg de siste dagene, så har jeg følt meg alene oppe i hodet mitt, med alle tankene mine."

Det stikker i brystet av å høre han si det og Isak blir brått usikker på om det er noe han kunne gjort annerledes.

"Ååh. Er det noe jeg kunne ha gj…"

"Nei." Even avbryter ham. "Det er ikke din feil eller noe du kunne ha gjort. Jeg trekker meg alltid inn i skallet mitt og er ikke veldig mottakelig for andre når jeg er nede." 

"Okei…" Isak klemmer hånda til Even. "Men jeg blir med deg ned i verkstedet. Du vet… jeg har savna deg også. Savna samtalene våre, latteren din og smilet ditt." 

"Sorry." Even sukker.

"Ikke si det, baby, det er ikke din feil. Men… kanskje du kan dele litt av tankene dine med meg? Om du orker og vil?"

"Tja…" Even sukker igjen og en litt sår latter siver ut av ham. "Orker du det da?" 

"Seff!" Isak klemmer hånda hans på nytt. "Jeg vil alltid høre på deg."

Isak lener seg mot ham for å kysse ham. Idet leppene treffer kinnet hans, sklir Isak på en issvull og mister fotfestet. I et desperat forsøk på å holde seg på beina, griper han tak i jakka til Even, men det gjør bare vondt verre.

Even mister balansen, beina vikler seg inn i Isak sine og før de vet ordet av det, ligger de i ei snøfonn – Even nederst og Isak halvveis oppå ham.

Even slipper ut et høylytt stønn og Isak ser med forskrekkede øyne på ham, redd han har skadet ham.

"Gikk det bra?"

"Jada, fikk bare en isklump i ræva.” Et halvhøyt flir fyller lufta. “Og med deg?"

"Det gikk fint, landet mykt.”

Isak åler seg oppover så han blir liggende midt oppå Even og stryker litt snø fra kinnet hans mens han blunker. 

“Ikke første gangen du har noe hardt som poker deg i ræva.”

“Det pleier å være litt varmere.” 

De begynner å le og Isak kjenner det kiler i magen for han har ikke hørt Even le på alt for mange dager og han har savnet det. Isak presser leppene sine forsiktig mot Even sine, ler inn mot munnen hans

De kommer seg på beina igjen og begynner å gå videre. Etter noen meter fanger inngangsdøra til Gudrun Isaks oppmerksomhet. 

“Er det ikke litt rart at døra til Gudrun står på vidt gap?”

“Jo… i grunn. Spesielt når det er så kaldt. Eldre folk pleier jo å være livredde for trekken, dette er jo ti ganger verre.” 

Idet de når postkassa hennes, hører Isak en svak jamring. Han stopper og ser mot døra igjen. 

“Hørte du det, Even?”

“Hva da?”

“Det høres ut som gråt eller rop.” 

“La oss gå å sjekke det ut, sånn i tilfelle det har skjedd noe.”

Jamringen blir høyere jo nærmere de kommer huset og idet de når tretrappa hører de tydelig en stemme inne i gangen. 

“Hallo? Er det noen der? Hjelp! Kan noen hjelpe meg?”

De forserer trappa med to trinn av gangen og sperrer øynene opp når de får se hva som utspiller seg i gangen. 

“Herregud! Hva har skjedd?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så har jeg en historie til på lur. jeg kan jo ikke ikke skrive noe. Håper dere vil være med tilbake til Ausvika.
> 
> Bewa har vært selvskreven BETA på denne fortellingen også - kan jo ikke publisere en historie fra dette universet uten min trofaste og fantastisk flinke side-kick 💖
> 
> Om dette første kapitlet fikk dere til å føle noe eller dere har noen teorier om hva som har skjedd/kommer til å skje, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte. Jeg får masse inspirasjon og glede av kommentarene deres 💖


	2. Erter i fryseren

Gudrun ligger på gulvet i døråpningen mellom den ytterste gangen og gangen innafor. Ei fargerik fillerye ligger delvis i en tull under beina hennes. Ved siden av henne ligger en knust skål. 

“Hva har skjedd?”

“Jeg snubla i støvlettene mine og sklei på fillerya idet jeg skulle hente en ny skål med brødsmuler til småfuglene.” 

“Har du ligget lenge?” Even setter seg ned på huk og dytter bort biter av porselen.

“Jeg vet ikke, en liten stund kanskje?” Gudrun blunker og stønner. “Jeg er så kald.”

“Det var bra at vi kom da.” Even gir henne et lite smil.

“Ja, ikke sant?” følger Isak opp. 

“Åååh! Foten min.” Gudrun tar seg til panna og stønner høylytt. “Dere må hjelpe meg opp gutter.” 

Isak og Even tar tak i henne og hjelper henne opp. Hun skjelver uten å klare å sette venstrefoten ned i gulvet. 

"Klarer du å gå?" spør Isak og Gudrun bare rister på hodet.

"Da får vi hjelpe deg inn."

Even retter litt på kjolen til Gudrun før hun legger armene rundt livet deres og de begynner å bevege seg. Små ynk siver ut av munnen hennes for hvert hump. 

Å komme inn til Gudrun er som å tre inn i et museum fra 50 tallet. Stua er fylt opp med møbler i flammebjørk og på veggen bak den grønne sofaen henger et vevd teppe sammen med diverse tidstypiske malerier. Gulvet er dekket med linoleum og over spisestuebordet henger en svær prismelampe. 

Det eneste som minner om noe moderne, er en svær skinnstol med tilhørende fotskammel, men den ser ikke spesielt ny ut den heller. 

Even gir Gudrun et pledd og setter seg ned ved siden av henne. Isak ser han nøler litt, ikke vet hva han skal gjøre, så han tar kontroll over situasjonen.

"Kan du hjelpe meg med å få av deg strømpebuksa?"

"Hva i alle dager?" Kinnene til Gudrun rødner og hun ser forskrekket på Isak. 

"Jeg må jo se på foten din og da må strømpebuksa av."

Gudrun stønner, tydelig ukomfortabel med situasjonen. Isak ser på henne med et spørrende blikk. 

"Dette er så nedverdigende…"

"Vi kan godt gå igjen? 

"Gå?" Gudrun sperrer øynene opp. "N-n-nei."

"Så slutt å klag. Vi er kun her for å hjelpe deg."

Gudrun slipper ut noen halvhøye snøft før hun får hjelp av Isak til å reise seg og får dratt strømpebuksa av det vonde benet. Isak legger foten tilbake på skammelen og undersøker det med hendene.

“Auuu.” Gudrun griper tak i armlenet på stolen. “Vær litt forsiktig da! Foten kan jo være brukket.”

“Du har ikke så veldig mye hevelse, så jeg tror ikke det. Det er nok bare en mild forstuing.”

“Det skal du ikke uttale deg så skråsikkert om.” Gudruns skarpe stemme er tilbake og hun vifter med pekefingeren. “Du er jo tross alt ingen lege!” 

Isak kjenner irritasjonen bruse inne i ham og får umiddelbart lyst til å bite hodet av henne, men han svelger ordene som ligger på tunga, vet det ikke fører noen vei. 

“Hvor er fryseren din? Jeg trenger noe kaldt." 

"Men jeg fryser…"

"Det hjelper ikke, skadested skal alltid kjøles ned, uansett brudd, forstuing eller whatever."

“Den står i kjelleren.”

“Jeg kan gå ned og finne noe.” 

Even reiser seg og går ut i gangen, og ikke lenge etterpå er han tilbake med en pose med frosne bær. Isak har i mellomtiden fått kledd på Gudrun igjen og funnet et tørkle til å binde rundt den hovne foten.

“Nei, nei, nei! Ikke ta de dyrebare multene mine da. Vet du hvor mye de koster eller?”

“Eh… jada… men… det var det eneste jeg fant som passet…”

“Jeg har frosne erter i fryseren! Gå å finn dem i stedet.” Gudrun vifter med hånda. 

“Jeg tror ikke det altså…” Even flakker med blikket. 

“Men herregud da! Jeg vet vel best hva som er i min egen fryser.” Gudrun setter øynene i Even. “Du kan jo åpenbart ikke lete. Men du er vel evneveik, som grandtanten din? Hun var jo helt gal også.”

Pakken med multer treffer teppet med et lite dunk og idet Isak snur seg mot Even, er han på vei ut av rommet. Isak kjenner klumpen i magen på null tid og det bruser intenst inne i ham. 

“Kan du se til helvete å oppføre deg?” 

Gudrun legger armene i kors. “Men han påstår jo at jeg ikke vet hva jeg har i fryseren min! Akkurat det vet jeg veldig godt!” 

Isak kaster tørkle i fanget på Gudrun og snur ryggen til henne.” Faen ta deg, Gudrun!”

“Isak? Isak! Du kan ikke gå.”

Gudruns rop skjærer i ørene, men Isak driter i henne nå. Han går med bestemte skritt ut av stua og smeller igjen døra. Døra til kjelleren står på vidt gap og etter å ha ropt nedover trappa uten å få svar, åpner han ytterdøra for å se om Even har gått ut. 

Even sitter ute på trappa. Albuene er plantet på lårene og ansiktet gjemt bak håndflatene. Pusten er hakkete, og de små klynkene hans sender klumpen i magen opp i halsen. 

Isak setter seg inntil Even, driter i at trappa er dekket med snø og at han vil bli både kald og våt. Han legger armen rundt Even og stryker ham forsiktig på ryggen.

“Baby? Går det bra?”

“Jada.” Even snufser. “Det… det… jeg så ikke noen erter…”

“Det er sikkert ingen erter der heller.”

“Kanskje du kan se du også? Når jeg blir litt stressa, så er det ikke alt jeg får med meg… kanskje jeg virkelig overså ertene?”

“Even…” Isak griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den. “Ikke la den kjerringa gjøre deg usikker. Jeg opplever ikke deg som stressa nå. Og jeg stoler mer på dine vurderinger enn en 75 år gammel dame som alltid er ute etter å ta deg.” 

“Okei…?” Even sukker dypt. 

“Nå går jeg inn til Gudrun, gir beskjed om at hun får klare seg selv og så går vi.” 

Isak gir Even et raskt kyss på kinnet og idet han reiser seg, kikker Even opp på ham med røde øyne. 

“Vi kan jo ikke gå fra henne?”

“Kan vi vel?” 

“Nei, vi må jo hjelpe henne, få henne til en lege som kan undersøke foten hennes.” 

“Når hun oppfører seg som hun gjør, så kan hun klare seg selv. Hun får være glad vi fikk henne inn i stua.”

“Isak…” Even reiser seg og tar tak i hånda hans. “Vi må hjelpe henne… samme hvor jævlig hun er.”

Fura i panna til Isak blir dypere og han knytter den frie neven så knokene blir helt hvite. Pusten krøller seg og små stønn siver ut mellom sammenpressede lepper. 

“Jeg gjør faen ikke noe mer for den kjerringa. Det kommer ikke på tale.”

“Vi må det, Issy.” 

Isak sparker hardt i gelenderet på trappa og snø drysser ned mot bakken. En rekke ukvemsord ljomer utover plassen. 

“Da skal du faen meg ha en real unnskyldning først i hvert fall, ellers kan hun ta lang rennafart og drite i å be om hjelp, for absolutt ingen får lov til å snakke sånn til deg.” 

Øynene til Even blir blanke igjen mens leppene kruser seg i et smil og Isak kikker forvirret på ham.

“Hvorfor smiler du sånn?” 

“Fordi du er verdens beste kjæreste som blir så sint på mine vegne.”

“Åh.” Isak puster ut. “Det skulle bare mangle.” 

Even strekker ut armen, sier “kom her” og trekker Isak inn i en lang og god klem mens han hvisker inn i øret hans. 

“Takk, baby. Du er bare best.”

Hånda til Even hviler på ryggen hans. Han kjenner den stryker ham opp og ned og de blir stående til det verste sinnet har forsvunnet. Even borer ansiktet inn i halsen til Isak, lukker øynene og sukker tungt. 

“Skal vi gå inn igjen?”

“Okei.” Isak stønner. “Men jeg mente det jeg sa. Får du ingen unnskyldning, går vi.”

“Okei.”

Inne i stua sitter Gudrun tilbakelent i sofaen med øynene delvis igjen. Hun sperrer de opp når Isak og Even kommer tilbake og ser forskrekket på begge. 

“Der er dere jo. Dere må jo hjelpe meg...”

Det oppstår en stillhet og Isak dulter lett borti Even med albuen. Even kremter og ser på Isak som gir ham et smil i retur før han møter Gudruns fortvilte blikk. 

“På en betingelse.” 

“Betingelse?” Gudrun ser skeptisk på Even.

“Ja!” istemmer Isak. 

“Jeg… jeg…” Even kremter på nytt. “...vil at du ber om unnskyldning.”

“En unnskyldning?” Gudrun ser på dem med store øyne. 

“Ja,” svarer Even og holder blikket hennes. 

“For hva da?” 

“For det du sa til meg.”

“Men... “

“Du kan ikke snakket sånn til meg.” 

“Og om Even ikke en unnskyldning, så får du klare deg selv.” Isak setter øynene i Gudrun. 

“Men...men.... dere kan jo ikke gå.” Gudruns blikk flakker mellom dem. 

“Jo, det kan vi,” svarer Isak og Even nikker enig. “Det er opp til deg."

“Det er erter i fryseren,” sier Gudrun trassent. 

“Da går vi da?” Isak ser på Even. 

“Ja…vi går.” Even griper tak i den utstrakte hånda til Isak før han setter øynene i Gudrun og sier “...du har ikke erter i fryseren.” Så snur begge seg og går mot døra. 

“Hallo! Hallo! Dere kan jo ikke gå! Jeg kommer meg jo ingen steder.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer og super mottagelse på ny historie. Kjempeglad at dere vil være med tilbake til Ausvika 🧡
> 
> Hva tenker dere om Gudrun nå? Like ufin, sta og bedriten som før.... Tror du hun evner å si unnskyld? 
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå. 
> 
> Hvis dette fikk deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte 🧡


	3. Ingen erter i fryseren

“Isak? Even?”

Stemmen til Gudrun svinger seg opp et par hakk og går fra irritert til usikker. Isak bry seg ikke og lar være å snu seg, for han vet godt hvor utspekulert hun kan være. Kanskje alt bare et spill for galleriet?

“Greit! Så er det ingen erter i fryseren.” 

Even snur seg og ser på henne – holder hardt i Isaks hånd. “Og?” Isak klemmer tilbake og hvisker ham i øret “jeg er stolt av deg.”

“Unnskyld da.” Gudrun hiver hendene i været. 

“Takk.”

“For hva da?” skyter Isak inn og får et høylytt sukk i retur. Han smalner øynene og ser på henne. 

“For at jeg kalte Even evneveik…"

"Og?" Isak holder blikket hennes. 

Gudrun stønner. "og… og for at jeg antydet at han var gal.”

"Takk." 

Even smiler ikke, bare puster ut og ser spørrende på Isak. Før han får sagt noe tar Gudrun ordet.

"Dere hjelper meg nå, sant? Jeg  _ må _ på legevakta."

“Jeg har så lite lyst å reise med deg på legevakta. Men Even, den snilleste og mest omsorgsfulle personen jeg vet om, sier vi ikke kan la deg være igjen uten medisinsk tils…"

"Men jeg sa jo unnskyld." Skarpheten i Gudruns stemme er tilbake. 

"Etter at vi presset den ut av deg.” Isak himler med øynene. “Men greit, jeg skal kjøre deg til legevakta."

Isak tar opp mobilen fra lomma og ringer legevakten. Han får raskt kontakt og etter å ha forklart hva som har skjedd, får han beskjed om å komme så skal de undersøke skaden og vurdere om hun eventuelt må videre til sykehuset i Kristiansand. 

“Hva er det som lukter så brent her?” Even rynker på nesa. “Har du noe på ovnen?” 

“Ååh gurimalla! Sukkerbrødet mitt!” 

“Herregud, har du kake i ovnen?” 

Even reiser seg, er brå i bevegelsene, og skubber borti bordet så det klirrer i både kaffekopp og skål. Han banner lavmælt og tar seg til kneet. 

“Forsiktig da! Det er dyrebar fajanse fra Egersund.”

“Jeg tror vi driter i å være forsiktig når det er fare for brann på kjøkkenet ditt!” 

Gudrun blir enda blekere i ansiktet enn hun allerede er. Øynene er store og munnen vidåpen. Hun setter håndflatene i armlenene og skal til å reise seg, men innser fort at hun ikke kommer noen vei og stønner høylytt.

“Jeg går og sjekker.”

Mens Even går inn på kjøkkenet, ordner Isak med foten til Gudrun. Han legger posen med multer inntil ankelen hennes og forbinder den med et blomstrete tørkle han finner i gangen. Når Even kommer tilbake, sitter Gudrun med beinet på fotskammelen og noen broderte pynteputer under foten. 

“Er sukkerbrødet ødelagt?” spør Gudrun med fortvilet stemme. 

“Ja, dessverre.”

“Er du helt sikker?”

“Ja.” Even snur seg mot kjøkkenet igjen. “Vil du se? Jeg kan hente det.”

“Neida, neida. Jeg lukter jo at det er brent. Jeg bare håpet så inderlig at det ikke var ødelagt.”

Isak ser forbauset bort på Gudrun før han kikker opp på Even, smiler og rister på hodet – overrasket over Gudruns plutselige tiltro til Evens vurderinger. Det er første gang for alt, tenker han mens han reiser seg og går mot døra.

“Jeg stikker og henter bilen. Vil du være med Even?”

Even går bort til Isak, snakker lavmælt til ham. “Jeg tror jeg bare blir her om det er greit?”

“Så klart.” Isak legger hånda i nakken hans og ser ham inn i øynene mens han hvisker. “Er du sliten?”

“Ja.” Even linker pannen sin mot Isak og sukker lett. 

“Du kan bli med hjem altså, så kan jeg ta turen til legevakta alene.”

“Nei, jeg vil ikke at du skal gjøre dette alene. Det virker som hun kanskje har roet seg  _ litt _ , men gudene må vite hva hun kan finne på eller si.” Even gir ham et skjevt, matt smil. “Jeg stoler ikke på henne.” 

“Ikke jeg heller.” 

En liten privat latter siver ut av Isak før han kysser Even. Fra stolen hører han lyder og selv om Gudrun sitter fremoverlent og tar seg til beinet når han snur seg mot henne, er han neimen ikke sikker på om det er smerten i foten eller kyssene deres hun uffer seg over. 

“Forlater dere meg?”

“Nei, jeg blir her mens Isak henter bilen.” 

“Åh ja...”

“Hvis det er greit for deg da?” Even trekker på skuldrene.

“Eh…” Gudruns kinn rødner og om man ikke kjente henne, kunne man nesten tro hun var litt flau. Hun rensker stemmen. “Det går fint.”

“Jeg håper du oppfører deg mens jeg er borte. Det er ingen sak for oss å bare gå hjem uten å hjelpe deg, så får du komme deg til legevakta på egenhånd.” 

Gudruns øyne blir smale som to streker og ei fure popper opp i panna hennes. Små snøft siver ut av den sammensnurpede munnen hennes, og det ser ut som hun skal til å si noe, men Isak holder blikket hennes og det ser ut til å stoppe ordene fra komme ut, i hvert fall gruffet han forventet, for det bare piper svakt fra stolen.

“Vær rask da. Jeg er så redd for brudd i foten.” 

Isak nikker før han kysser Even på nytt. 

“Jeg skal være rask.”

.

Isak bærter med bilhornet to ganger når han svinger inn på gårdsplassen og idet han går ut av bilen, åpner ytterdøra seg og Even møter ham på trappa. 

“Har det gått bra?” Isak trekker til seg Even og kysser ham. 

“Overraskende bra, faktisk.” 

“Ingen utbrudd?” Et halvhøyt, oppgitt flir slipper ut av Isak. 

“Nei, vi pratet faktisk litt sammen. En helt normal samtale to mennesker imellom.”

“Wow!” Isak gnir nesa si mot Evens og kysser ham på nytt. “Hvem hadde trodd det?”

“Ingen?”

Inne fra stua høres rop og de skjønner umiddelbart at Gudrun er utålmodig og sikkert lurer på hvorfor de bruker så lang tid. Isak sukker tungt av tanken på den delvis ødelagte søndagen og kysser Even en siste gang før de går inn. 

“Så lang tid dere brukte. Jeg ble bekymret for at dere bare dro igjen.”

“Vi holder det vi lover vi. Ikke sant, Isak?” 

“Ja, det gjør vi.” 

Even finner frem Gudruns briller og veske, og Isak hjelper henne med å få på seg på beina – det blir én vintersko og en tykk raggsokk – og når han får henne opp av stolen, kommer Even med kåpe, skjerf og lue. 

Gudrun er ikke store dama, knapt en seksti høy og ganske spinkel, og det hadde trolig vært lettere å bære henne ut i bilen, men Gudrun nekter når Isak foreslår det.

"Ingen skal bære meg ut. Jeg er en dame med litt anstendighet må vite." Gudrun deiser ned i stolen igjen og legger armene i kors. 

"Okei…" sukker Isak.

"Tenk om noen skulle se at jeg blir båret ut av…"

"En homse?" Isak setter øynene i henne. 

"En mann."

"Liker ikke du menn da?" spør Even. 

"Joda…" sier hun nølende. 

"Så å bli båret ut av huset av en høyreist, kjekk og ung mann må vel være fint? Magnhild og Ruth ville helt sikkert blitt misunnelig." 

"Eller liker du damer?" 

Når Isak ser blikket hennes, blir det vanskelig å holde seg alvorlig. Hun ser forferdet på ham og om blikk kunne drepe, hadde han vært halvveis død nå. Isak biter seg i leppa for ikke å le, men idet han fanger det lattermilde blikket til Even, tipper det over for ham og latter bølger seg ut. 

Gudrun rister på hodet og stønner. Hun snurper munnen sammen, sånn som hun alltid gjør når hun er irritert, og setter de mørke, smale øynene i dem. 

“Ærlig talt, gutter. Slutt med det våset der og hjelp meg.”

“Det hadde vært helt greit om du likte damer altså,” sier Isak. 

“Det som er så fint i 2029 er at du kan like hvem du vil,” istemmer Even. 

“Herregud! Nå må dere slutte! Jeg liker da slettes ikke damer, men menn!” 

Gudruns stemme glir over i halvhøye sukk og stønn, og til slutt bare mumler hun for selv.

“Men det hadde kanskje vært enklere med ei dame.” 

Det kan virke som Gudrun tror at ingen hørte det hun sa, men både Isak og Even fanger opp ordene og hun blir dypt rød i ansiktet når Even svarer henne. 

“Om du tror det er enklere med damer, må du tro om igjen. Eksdama mi forlot meg midt i den aller, aller verste perioden av livet mitt, så jeg kan forsikre deg om at damer er like håpløse som menn.”

“Åh!” 

Gudrun ser overrasket på Even, som om hun ikke forventet at han skulle være så personlig. Isak er like overrasket over Evens ærlighet.

“Men heldigvis fant jeg han her da.” Even kikker bort på Isak og blunker til ham før han retter blikket mot Gudrun igjen. “Han redda livet mitt og jeg har aldri hatt det bedre.”

Det er Isaks tur til å bli målløs. Han får så lyst å gå bort til Even, kysse ham og fortelle ham hvor mye han elsker ham, men kroppen har kortslutta og han blir bare stående med halvåpen munn og stirre på ham med et salig blikk. 

“Ja, så er alle like håpløse da.” Ordene til Gudrun tvinger seg frem mellom sammenpressede lepper og hun rister på hodet. “Men kan vi komme oss avgårde nå? Jeg har veldig vondt i foten min.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da fikk Even en unnskyldning til slutt. Hva synes dere om den?
> 
> Tusen takk til BEWA for eminent betajobb på dette kapitlet også. Det ble mye bedre etter hun var innom 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for fine og engasjerende kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Veldig spent på hva dere tenker / føler nå. Legg gjerne igjen en liten kommentar om du vil 💖


	4. Rullator

Det er forholdsvis stille på legevakta når de kommer og de blir kun sittende å vente i tjue minutter. Men Gudrun er så klart misfornøyd med ventetiden og klager høylytt når legen kommer og henter henne.

"Når det er fare for brudd skulle man ikke behøve å vente så lenge."

"Du er dessverre ikke alene om å trenge legehjelp, så man må beregne noe ventetid," forklarer legen. 

"Noe?” Gudrun slipper ut noen halvhøye snøft. “Jeg har ventet en evighet.”

“Det tviler jeg på.” 

"Hva vet du egentlig om det?"

Isak sukker tungt og ser unnskyldende på legen. Han skulle så inderlig ønske han var et helt annet sted akkurat nå. 

Legen bare rister på hodet og rekvirerer en rullestol til henne. En sykepleier kommer raskt til og Gudrun stønner misfornøyd når han hjelper henne over rullestolen. Sykepleieren triller henne mot døren idet Gudrun stopper ham. 

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Blir dere her til jeg er ferdig?” 

Irritasjonen i stemmen til Gudrun er visket vekk og erstattet med lett skjelving. Hun flakker med blikket og ser nervøs ut. Isak griper tak i hånda til Even, hvisker “orker du?” og Even nikker så vidt. 

“Vi venter på deg.”

“Bra.”

Gudrun forsvinner ut døren og Isak og Even blir sittende på de harde trestolene. Isak skyver stolen sin inntil Evens og når han krummer armen rundt nakken hans, legger Even hodet på skuldra til Isak og slipper ut et dypt sukk. 

“Hvordan går det med deg, baby?”

“Jeg er sliten i hodet.” 

“Det skjønner jeg. Det ble jo litt mer enn planlagt dette her.”

“Ja.” Even lukker øynene og sukker på nytt mens hans gnir fingrene over øyenbrynene. “Gudrun suger all energien ut av meg.”

“Når vi kommer hjem så kan du hvile mens jeg lager mat og etter vi har spist, trenger vi ikke gjøre noen ting.”

“Skulle ikke du jobbe litt?” Even skrår blikket opp mot Isak. 

“Det tar jeg i morgen. Etterpå vil jeg bare være sammen med deg. Kanskje vi kan se et av de naturprogrammene med David Attenborough jeg har tatt opp fra BBC?”

“Gjerne det, men det er fare for at jeg sovner...”

“Det går helt fint baby. Du kan sove i fanget mitt mens jeg ser på tv."

Det tar heldigvis ikke lang tid før Gudrun er tilbake. Legen er med når sykepleieren triller henne bort til dem, og når Isak ser pakken med multer stikke opp av veska hennes, må han konsentrere seg hardt for å ikke le. 

“Det er ikke noe brudd, bare en lett moderat forstuing.” Legen nikker mot dem. 

“Så bra da, ikke sant?” Isak retter blikket mot Gudrun. 

“Ja, men foten er slettes ikke bra for det. Den er veldig vond,” sukker Gudrun. 

Legen forklarer at hun har lagt på en elastisk støttebandasje, men at det ikke er noe i veien for at Gudrun kan trå på benet. Gudrun på sin side mener bestemt hun ikke klarer det, så legen har reservert en rullator til henne som hun kan bruke de første dagene. 

“Rullator kan dere hente på Omsorgssenteret i morgen fra klokka ni.”

“Eh…” Isak ser på legen, så Even og tilbake på legen. “Ja, ok.” 

“Dere hjelper meg med det eller?” 

Gudruns bekymrede øyne flakker mellom Isak og Even. Isak ser på Even, ser de slitne øynene hans og han er jammen ikke sikker på hvordan de skal få det til med hans tidligvakt og Even som ikke er frisk. 

Han har i grunn lyst å drite i hele greia og si hun må klare seg på egenhånd, men så kommer han på det Even sa til ham i sta.  _ Vi må hjelpe henne samme hvor jævlig hun er. _

Isak slipper ut et sukk og gir henne halvveis et smil. 

“Vi fikser det.”

.

Bilturen tilbake fra legevakta er langt fra en rolig affære. Mens Even sitter helt stille og glipper med øynene, er det full rulle i baksetet. Gudrun klager høylytt over både smerten i foten og at hun ikke kan få rullatoren i dag. 

“Det skulle ikke vært lov behandle eldre mennesker på den måten.” 

“Men du får den i morgen tidlig da, Gudrun.”

“Jeg trenger den jo nå. Å trå på benet mitt er slettes ikke tilrådelig.” 

Isak skal til å motsi henne, men han slipper ikke til. Det kommer en lang tirade om det norske helsevesen og behandlingen av de eldre. Han soner helt ut, orker ikke høre på klagingen hennes. 

“Har du noen som kan hjelpe deg i kveld da? Om det blir nødvendig?” 

Det blir helt stille i baksetet. En bil stanser framfor dem og idet Isak stopper, vender han ansiktet mot Gudrun. Hun flakker med blikket og Isak blir usikker på om hun hørte hva han sa. 

“Har du no…”

Gudrun ser stivt fremfor seg og presser leppene mot hverandre. “Selvfølgelig. Antyder du at jeg ik...” 

Bilen foran beveger seg og Isak flytter blikket mot veien igjen, svinger til høyre og krysser hovedveien for å kjøre ned mot Ausvika. 

“Nei.” Isak avbryter henne. Han holder hardt i rattet på bilen og sukker høylytt. “Jeg prøver bare å hjelpe deg. Men det er kjempefint at du har hjelp, da ordner det seg jo.”

.

Etter å ha fått Gudrun i hus og gjort avtale om levering av rullator i morgen så raskt etter klokken ni som mulig, er Isak og Even endelig hjemme igjen. Even står i gangen med bøyd hodet og stønner mens han tar seg av skoene. 

“Jeg går å legger meg litt.”

“Du vil vel ha litt middag? Jeg hadde tenkt å starte nå.”

“Jeg vet ikke helt jeg…”

“Du...” Isak legger hånda på kinnet til Even og stryker ham forsiktig med tommelen. “Det er lurt å spise litt, så får du litt mer energi.” 

Even sukker. “Jeg vet det, men....”

“Du vil vel ikke gå glipp av mine eminente kokkekunster. Vet du hva? Jeg har et triks i ermet.” Isak hever øyenbrynene lekent. 

“Okei…”

“Det står på posen at du skal bruke to desiliter melk, men jeg bytter ut melka med fløte.  _ Det  _ hadde du vel ikke regna med?" Isak blunker til Even. 

"Eh… nei."

"Hah!” Isak hever øyenbrynene lekent.

“Du altså.” Even trekker på smilebåndet og slipper ut et lite snøft. “Vekker du meg når maten er klar da?”

“Så klart, elskling.”

“Takk.”

.

“Hallo. Gudrun? Jeg kommer med rullatoren.” 

Isak står i yttergangen til Gudrun og roper innover i huset. Han kipper av seg skoene, men beholder ytterjakka på. 

Det er helt stille i huset. I den innerste gangen er lyset på. Isak åpner døra til kjøkkenet, men når han titter inn er det helt mørkt der. Idet han stikker hodet inn på stua, ser han Gudrun. Hun ligger på sofaen under et ullpledd. Et tårn av puter er plassert under den skadde foten som stikker frem fra under teppet. 

Isak går bort til henne. Hun ligger med øynene lukket. Han legger hånda på skuldra og dytter forsiktig til henne mens snakker lavt for å ikke skremme henne. 

“Gudrun?” 

Gudrun åpner øynene sakte, blunker litt og kikke rundt seg, før Isak får øyekontakt med henne. Hun kremter litt, som for å renske stemmen for morgengruff. 

“Hva?” 

“Hei. Jeg kommer med rullatoren.” 

Gudrun blunker på nytt og Isak synes hun virker litt desorientert. Hun bretter ullteppet til side, vipper beina ned mot gulvet og setter seg opp. Håret ligger flatt mot hodebunnen og Isak ser hun har på seg den samme blomstrete kjolen som i går. 

“Du har vel ikke sovet her i natt?”

Gudrun ser på Isak med store øyne og han angrer umiddelbart på spørsmålet når han ser kinnene hennes rødner og den velkjente fura i panna vokser seg stor på ingen tid. 

“Sovet h-her? Selvsagt ikke!” fnyser hun og rister på hodet. “Jeg bare duppet av litt etter frokosten.” 

“Okei, okei.” 

Isak hiver hendene unnskyldende i været selv om han tviler på at hun snakker sant. Men når Gudrun har gitt ham  _ sannheten sin _ , vil han ikke sette spørsmålstegn ved den – i hvert fall ikke nå. 

“Uansett så er jeg her med rullatoren din.” 

Gudrun setter på seg brillene og kikker på klokka si før hun setter øynene i ham. 

“Det tok sin tid. Skulle ikke du hente den klokka ni? Klokka er jo snart halv elleve!”

“Du har kanskje glemt det, men jeg har faktisk en butikk å ta meg av. Jeg kom så fort jeg kunne."

Gudrun rister på hodet, tydelig ikke fornøyd med forklaringen Isak kommer med. Hun hever stemmen. 

“Men du må jo skjønne at jeg har ting å gjøre. Jeg har flere viktig ærender i dag. Må til apoteket for å hente ut viktige medisiner og så må jeg innom butikken for å handle mat. Og så er det symøte hos Magnhild klokka fem.” 

Irritasjonen som har ligget som ulmende glør inne i Isak helt siden han kom på jobb blusser opp midt i ordflommen til Gudrun. 

“Jada, vi har alle ting vi skulle ha gjort.” Isak biter tennene sammen og mumler inn i kragen på ytterjakka. “Jeg skulle vært på jobb for eksempel.” 

Han skyver stolen til side med et rykk og dytter rullatoren bort til enden av sofaen. Det klirrer i både kaffekopp og skål idet det ene hjulet treffer bordbenet. 

“Vær litt forsiktig da!” 

Gudrun reiser seg sakte, stupler seg langs med stuebordet og griper tak i håndtakene på rullatoren. Små sukk og stønn siver ut av munnen hennes. 

“Jeg...” 

Gudrun stopper brått å prate idet magen hennes bedrar henne og starter å rumle. Ikke lavmælt og diskret, men med flere misfornøyde og høylytte knurr – sånn det låter når man ikke har spist på alt for mange timer. 

Isak ser kinnene hennes rødne – de går nesten i ett med den burgunderrøde sofaen – og hun bøyer raskt hodet, fester blikket i teppet mens hun vifter med hånda mot Isak. 

“Du får komme deg avgårde.”

“Ja, jeg må det. Men da går det bra her?” 

“Jada, det går bra takk.” 

Ordene til Even fra i går om å hjelpe Gudrun sniker seg frem blant alle tankene som surrer oppe i hodet og idet Isak når døra ut til gangen, snur han seg mot Gudrun. 

“Ja...eh.. du får gi beskjed når du ikke trenger rullatoren mer, så skal jeg få levert den tilbake til Omsorgssenteret.”

“Åh… ja… takk.” 

“De sa du kunne beholde den i et par uker.”

“Et par uker?” Gudrun retter seg opp i ryggen. Stemmen hever seg og hun ser på Isak med bestemte øyne. “Jeg er da frisk i foten lenge før det.”

“Ja, det får vi da endelig håpe…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva synes dere om gutta og Gudrun nå? Hun er kanskje ikke så hyggelig, men hun sliter kanskje med noe hun og? Tror dere Gudrun evner å endre seg og vise takknemlighet? 
> 
> Bewa har gjort en superduper betajobb 💖  
> Og dere lesere er fine med kommentarene deres. Tusen takk! 💖
> 
> Nå er jeg spent på hva dere tenker. Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte 💖


	5. Dumsnill og naiv

Mandag kveld står Isak og Even på kjøkkenet og rydder etter dagens middag. Det ligger fire kjøttboller igjen i kjelen, og Even deler opp to av dem og legger bitene i skåla til Flemming. 

“Du skjemmer bort Flemming ass.”

“Såpass fortjener han, han passet jo på meg hele helga.” 

“Sant det.” Isak bøyer seg ned klapper Flemming på hodet før han kikker bort på Even. “Men i kveld vil  _ jeg _ ligge tett inntil deg… om jeg får lov?”

“Du kan det.” 

Isak lyser opp og det bobler sånn deilig inne i ham. Etter flere dager med lite fysisk nærhet, gleder han seg til å ligge inntil Even igjen. 

“Kan vi ikke bare gå å legge oss nå?”

“Kan vi godt.”

Isak kaster kjøkkenhåndkle mot benken og griper tak i hånda til Even, drar ham ut av kjøkkenet.

“Skal vi ikke gjøre oss ferdig?”

“Nope.” Isak rister leende på hodet. “Vi driter i det nå og tar det i morra.”

Etter en kjapp tur på badet, går de inn på soverommet. Isak lukker døra så Flemming ikke kommer inn, for i natt vil han ha Even helt for seg selv. Han kler fort av seg og Even gjør det samme. 

Even legger seg først og Isak kommer etter. Han kryper inntil ham og plasserer hodet på armen hans. Hånda legger han mykt på magen hans og lager små kruseduller med fingrene. 

Even slipper ut noen lave sukk mens hånda hans vandrer over den sterke ryggtavla til Isak. Fingrene glir langs ryggraden.

“Takk for at du lagde middag.” 

“Bare hyggelig.”

“Jeg vet jeg ikke spist opp alt, men det smakte veldig godt altså.” 

“Det går bra, baby. Jeg har jo skjønt det tar litt tid før matlysten er fullt tilbake.” 

“Mm.” Even sukker lett. “Spiste vi tyttebærene vi plukket i høst?”

“Mm. Tok opp den siste boksen fra fryseren.” 

“Vi må ta en ny tur til høsten sammen med Jonas, Eva og ungene.”

“Ja, det må vi få til.” 

Even blir helt stille og Isak ser ham stirre på noe i taket. Han prikker Even lett på kinnet. 

“Hva tenker du på?

“Gårsdagen.”

“Okei?”

“Vet du hva som slo meg når jeg ventet på at du skulle komme med bilen?”

Et lite sukk siver ut mellom leppene til Isak. Han er lei av både å tenke på og snakke om Gudrun, synes hun har tatt alt for mye plass det siste døgnet. 

“Må vi snakke om henne nå?” 

“Ja… det er litt viktig.” 

“Viktig?” 

“Mm.”

Isak har så lyst å protestere, men idet han møter blikket til Even skjønner han at han virkelig har noe på hjertet.

“Okei… fortell.”

“Jo altså… jeg gikk rundt i stua og lånte doen hennes… og det hang kun to familiebilder på veggene. Jeg spurte henne om dem, bare for å ha noe å snakke om. Det ene var av søstra hennes som døde en gang sent på nittitallet og det andre var av foreldrene. Det var ingen barn, barnebarn eller tantebarn å spore. Hun har kanskje ikke så mange rundt seg?”

"Nei....” Isak drar på det, lurer på hvor Even vil med å snakke om dette.

"Det er i grunn ganske synd på henne.”

“Hæ?” Isak løfter blikket opp mot Even.

“Ja… det virker jo som hun er ganske så ensom. Jeg bare tenker på det du fortalte om henne når vi spiste lunsj i dag.” Even stryker Isak oppover armen.

“Ja, kanskje?” Fingrene til Isak vandrer over brystkassa til Even, dveler ved piercingen hans et øyeblikk. 

"Tror du hun er sur, kranglete og bitter fordi hun er ensom eller er det omvendt?” 

Isak husker jo det Egil fortalte han i fjor sommer, at mannen hennes gikk fra henne til fordel for en annen og det har helt sikkert formet henne til den hun er i dag. 

“Jeg vet ikke jeg. Kanskje en kombinasjon?”

“Mm. En sånn ond sirkel.”

Isak vet godt hva ensomhet både er og gjør med en. Han har jo kjent på den følelsen selv mange ganger, men han oppførte seg jo aldri som en idiot for det. 

“Greit nok at hun kanskje ikke har så mange rundt seg og er ensom, men det frikjenner ikke væremåten hennes for det.”

“Neida… men kanskje vi skal prøve å møte henne på en litt annen måte? For å bryte den sirkelen.”

“Hvordan da?” Isak ser opp på ham. “Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg skal klare å møte henne annerledes når er så ufin mot oss. Alle fibre i  _ hele  _ kroppen stritter imot.”

“Jeg skjønner det... og jeg har jo lenge hatt problemer med å se for meg det selv. Men jeg har lyst å prøve.”

Even tegner mønstre på ryggen til Isak med pekefingeren og han slipper ut noen lavmælte koselyder. Om han hadde lukket øynene og gitt slipp på alle tankene oppe i hodet, er han sikker på han kunne sovnet på flekken. 

“Hvordan da?”

“Du vet det sukkerbrødet hennes?”

“Ja… det satt jo nesten fyr på kjøkkenet hennes.”

“Hun bakte det fordi hun skulle ha det til bursdagen sin.”

“Kommer det noen i bursdagen hennes?” Ordene glipper ut av Isak. 

“Du da!” 

“Eh.. sorry, det var ikke pent sagt,” sier Isak leende. 

Isaks egen bursdag sniker seg inn blant tankene hans. Festen Even overrasket ham med var helt fantastisk, men selve bursdagen var en trist affære og noe han gjerne vil glemme. 

“Nei, det var ikke det, men jeg skjønner spørsmålet. Hun får vel besøk av Magnhild og Ruth.” 

“Sikkert. Men hva skulle du si?”

“Jo, jeg tenkte jeg kanskje skulle tilby meg og hjelpe henne med den kaka.”

Selv om Isak ikke unner noen en kjip bursdag, er han fortsatt litt motvillig til å hjelpe henne. Han sukker og drar hånda gjennom håret. 

“Men… etter alt hun har sagt og gjort mot oss.”

“Ja.” Even slipper ut en liten lett latter. “Jeg vet det kanskje ikke gir mening og kanskje jeg er dumsnill, naiv til og med, men jeg tenkte om vi kanskje gjør noe hyggelig for henne, så blir hun kanskje litt mer vennlig innstilt mot oss?” 

“Tror du det?” Isak hever øyenbrynene og ser skeptisk på ham. 

“Ja… eller jeg vet ikke jeg…” Even sukker og lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “Nei, jeg er sikker alt for naiv og det er sikkert et dumt forslag. En kake kommer sikkert ikke til å forandre på noen verdens ting. Bare glem det, det var teit av meg å foreslå det.”

Isak bretter dyna til side og setter seg skrevs over Even. Han lener seg mot ham og stryker litt hår bort fra panna hans før han gir ham et kyss. 

“Du! Ikke si sånn da. Du er slettes ikke dumsnill. Du er bare snill og jeg beundrer deg for å tenke sånn du gjør.”

“Jeg er ikke naiv?”

“Nei, baby. Du prøver å få frem det beste i folk og det er fint. Jeg er bare skeptisk fordi jeg har bodd her i seks år og hun har aldri vært hyggelig mot meg. Men jeg er jo farget av mamma og hennes handlinger." Isak slipper ut et dypt sukk. "Kanskje Gudrun er annerledes? Kanskje hun blir glad og tar oss inn i varmen? Om ikke setter døra på gløtt i hvert fall?"

"Det er det jeg håper på."

Isak ruller av Even og de blir sittende mot hverandre i senga med beina i kryss. Even tar tak i hendene til Isak, leker litt med fingrene hans. 

"Tror du at du kan hjelpe meg?”

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg med å bake?”

“Ikke selve bakingen.” 

Even ansikt sprekker opp i et smil, men han blir fort alvorlig igjen og kikker ned i dyna før han trekker pusten godt inn og kikker forsiktig opp på Isak. 

“...men med å rydde og sånn. Ta litt oppvask. Jeg… er jo fortsatt ikke helt i form… og… nei, jeg vet jeg burde ta det med ro og hvile… fader… tenk om Gudrun blir drit forbanna og så går jeg ned i kjelleren igjen?” 

Ordene ramler nervøst ut av Even. Han flakker med blikket og biter seg usikkert i leppa. Isak griper rundt hendene hans – klemmer og stryker – og låser blikket hans. 

“Jeg hjelper deg mer enn gjerne. Ikke for Gudrun sin skyld, men for din, for jeg vil så gjerne at du skal få det til. Og om det går helt på tryne og du blir nedfor, så hjelper jeg deg da også.”

“Er det verdt det? Orker du flere sånne dager?”

“Jeg orker alt og jeg elsker deg jo like mye selv om du er nede, for du er den fineste, beste, mest herlige Even til tross for ethvert lag med tristhet.”

“Takk, baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere nå? Hva synes dere Even sitt initiativ? Tror du det har noe for seg eller blir det full krasj med Gudrun og Even som havner nede i kjelleren igjen? 
> 
> BEWA har nok en gang hjulpet meg. Denne gangen kom hun med noen små justeringer som bare gjorde hele kapitlet mye, mye bedre. Sånt blir man oppriktig veldig glad av. 💖
> 
> Som dere kanskje oppdaget, så har antall kapitler økt til 12 (før 9). Sånn går det når man har mye på hjertet og ikke klarer å fatte seg i korthet. 
> 
> Veldig spent på hva dere tenker. Fikk dette dere til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar. 💖🥰


	6. Trenger du hjelp?

Det er stille i leilighet når Isak kommer hjem fra jobb tirsdag ettermiddag. Han roper på Even fra gangen, og når ingen svarer tar han turen inn på soverommet. 

Even ligger under dyna og bare hodet stikker opp. Isak går bort til ham og gir ham et lett kyss på kinnet uten å vekke ham før han går ut på kjøkkenet. Helgen har kostet mye, spesielt for Even, og han trenger fortsatt å komme seg. 

På ovnen står en kjele og Isak kjenner hjertet svulme når han leser beskjeden Even har festet på lokket. 

_ Det er gulasjsuppe i kjelen - bare å varme opp, og i brødboksen finner du rundstykker.  _

_ Elsker deg. _

_ Evi _

Etter å ha spist, går Isak ut i stua og legger seg på sofaen. Flemming kommer tuslende fra gangen og legger seg under bordet. Isak skrur på tv'en og finner et naturprogram fra Afrika på BBC han vil se. 

Like før rulleteksten fyller skjermen hører Isak små dunk og skritt ute i gangen, og en liten stund etterpå ser han Even stå åpningen mellom gangen og stua. Håret står ut til alle kanter, og han gjesper og gnir seg selv i øyet. 

“Hei baby. Fått hvilt deg litt?” 

“Ikke så mye. Jeg våknet for en halvtime siden og fikk ikke sove igjen.” 

“Så kjipt da. Tenkte du på Gudrun?”

“Mm. Jeg må komme meg bort til henne før det blir for sent. Vil du bli med meg?”

“Vil du det?”

“Jah!” Even nikker. “Jeg har ikke lyst å gå alene.”

“Okei, da blir jeg selvfølgelig med.” 

Isak skrur av tven og legger fra seg fjernkontrollen før han reiser seg fra sofaen og går ut i gangen til Even som allerede er i gang med å få på seg ytterklærne. Isak kler seg godt, for det er fortsatt kaldt ute, men idet han strekker seg etter hanskene på hylla, griper Even tak i hånda hans. 

“Du trenger ikke hansker.”

“Sant.” Isak lener seg frem og kysser Even raskt på munnen. “Den varme hånda di er nok.”

Isak ser en liten nøling hos Even, han går sakte ned trappen, et trinn om gangen, og når de kommer ut på rampa stopper han helt. Isak trekker Even mot seg. 

“Nervøs?” 

“Mm. Litt.” Even trekker pusten godt inn. “Eller ganske så mye. Jeg tok en vival i sta.”

“Åh, baby.” Isak klemmer hånda til Even og får et lite sukk i retur. “Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne si jeg er sikker på det kommer til å gå bra. Men jeg kan jo ikke det…” 

“Nettopp.”

“Men du…” Isak krummer armen rundt nakken til Even og gnir nesa si mot hans. “Om det går helt på tryne, så takler vi det også. Det vil jo i så fall være hennes tap, ikke vårt.”

“Joa… men det er ikke noe hyggelig å vite at noen i nabolaget misliker deg. Det er veldig slitsomt i grunn."

Isak møter Evens såre blikk med et matt smil og et skuldertrekk. 

“Jeg har jo på en måte blitt vant til det.”

“Men det skal jo ikke være sånn. Man skal jo ikke trenge å bli vant til det. Greit nok at ikke man ikke bånder med alle mennesker, men at noen er nær ved å hate deg bare fordi du er den du er, er så jævlig feil.”

“Jeg er helt enig, baby.”

Formiddagens kraftige snøfall har gitt veien et tjukt teppe og brøytebilen har ennå ikke vært der. Even går i det ene hjulsporet der snøen er presset flat mens Isak tråkker i lett snø. 

Isaks venstre hånd er godt gjemt i lomma på jakka, mens den andre holder et godt grep om Even sin. Hånda hans er klam og Isak tenker han må distrahere ham litt, få tankene over på noe hyggeligere. 

“Jonas lurte på om vi ville bli med til Vedderheia og ake til helga.”

“Er Jonas keen på å ake?” 

“Det er vel mest ungene og de ville visst at vi skulle være med. Sånn superdupermegamasse i følge Andreas.”

“Ååh. Andreas er så fin altså.”

“Ja, han er det. De har forresten bursdagsgaver til deg.”

“Har de?”

“Laga av kidsa ifølge Jonas.”

“Åååh. Så koselig.” 

“Men hva tenker du om det?”

“Det hadde jo vært kjempegøy, men jeg vet ikke om jeg er orker.” Even slipper ut et oppgitt sukk. “Må vi bestemme oss nå?"

“Neida. La oss bare ta en dag av gangen og så ser vi når helga kommer.” 

Det er ikke måkt utenfor huset til Gudrun, så Isak skjønner umiddelbart at hun ikke har vært ute i dag. De går mot huset og like før de når trappa, stopper Even plutselig opp og stirrer mot døra. Han klemmer hånda til Isak hard og Isak skjønner nervøsiteten fra i sta ikke har sluppet taket. 

“Du?”

“Ja?” 

“Om Gudrun blir ufin, så bare går vi med en gang. Okei?” 

“Okei.” Even nikker. 

“Klar?”

“Vet ikke helt.” Even slipper ut en uanstrengt latter. “Sorry at jeg er sånn her når det er jeg som har sagt at jeg vil hjelpe henne.”

“Ikke tenk på det – det er lov å være nervøs. Jeg er ganske så spent selv.”

De tar de nødvendige skrittene opp trappa og idet de når det øverste trinnet slipper Even tak i hånda hans og strekker seg mot ringeklokka. 

_ Riiiing! Riiing.  _

De blir stående en god stund uten at noe skjer, så Even ringer på på nytt. Sekundene går uten så mye som en lyd. Isak lurer på om det har skjedd noe med Gudrun igjen og idet han skal sjekke om døra er låst, hører han noen lave dunk og en stemme på den andre siden. 

Lyset i den ytterste gangen slås på og døra går opp.

“Hva gjør dere her?” 

“Hei.” 

Gudrun lar blikket gli fra Isak til Even og tilbake til Isak før hun gjentar spørsmålet. “Hva gjør dere her?”

Det blir stille og Isak dulter forsiktig borti Even med armen.

“Nei, altså… jeg har tenkt på det sukkerbrødet ditt… og så… eh…”

“Sukkerbrødet mitt?” Gudrun ser uforstående på Even. 

“Eh… ja, sukkerbrødet ditt. Det ble jo helt ødelagt på søndag og jeg synes det var litt leit så jeg bare lurte på om du ville ha hjelp til å bake et nytt?”

“Hjelp?” Gudrun smalner øynene og slipper ut et høylytt snøft. “Tror du ikke jeg klarer å bake kake selv?”

“Joda, jeg er sikker på at du er kjempeflink til det.” Even sukker og presser frem et smil. “Men jeg tenkte bare at du kunne trenge litt hjelp nå som foten ikke er helt bra.”

“Jasså…”

“Ja, det var bare derfor.”

Det oppstår en stillhet. Gudruns blikk måler dem begge opp og ned og Isak er nesten helt sikker på at det kommer et “det klarer jeg utmerket selv” og at hun lukker døra uten så mye som å takke for tilbudet. 

Isak griper tak i Evens hånd og klemmer den, som en forberedelse på nederlaget, men så ser han en nøling i blikket til Gudrun. Hun åpner munnen som for å si noe, men lukker den igjen før hun åpner den på nytt. 

“Ja, jo… kanskje jeg kunne trenge litt hjelp?”

“Du har jo bursdag på torsdag og får vel kanskje noen gjester på den store dagen?”

"Så klart! Magnhild og Ruth kommer.” 

“Dumt om de ikke får noe kake til kaffen.”

“Det ville vært utrolig dumt.”

“Vil du jeg skal hjelpe deg?”

Gudrun presser leppene sammen så munnen blir en tynn strek samtidig som hun smalner øynene og ser skeptisk på ham. 

“Dette er ikke noe form for lureri vel?” 

“Lureri? Hva mener du?” skyter Isak inn. 

“Du lurer meg vel ikke nå? Sier du skal bake og så kommer det ikke noen kake og så står jeg igjen som svarteper på bursdagen min.” 

“Ærlig talt, Gudrun.” 

Isak sukker oppgitt og kjenner han blir både irritert og lei seg for at Gudrun spør om noe sånt, at hun kan tro det om Even. Det bruser på innsiden av brystkassa og han får lyst til å riste litt fornuft i henne eller klapse til henne i bakhodet, men han kan jo ikke det. Han klemmer hånda til Even i stedet. 

“Tror du virkelig Even er sånn?”

“Jeg må bare spørre for det er jo litt spesielt at dere…”

“Jeg lover.” Even avbryter henne. “Ikke noe lureri. Jeg prøver bare å være litt hyggelig og hjelpe deg, men hvis du ikke stoler på meg…”

“Hvor mye skal du ha?”

“Ha?”

“Ja, du skal vel ha betalt for kaka?”

“Nei, jeg hadde ikke tenkt at du skulle betale noe. Jeg gjør det som sagt bare for å hjelpe.” 

“Hm!” Gudrun presser leppene sammen. 

“Se på det som en bursdagsgave.” Even smiler mot henne. 

“Hva slags kake tenker du å bake da?”

“Nei, det bestemmer du. Det er jo din bursdag.”

Gudrun prøver iherdig å holde ansiktet stramt, men klarer ikke forhindre at leppene kruser seg opp i et ørlite smil, og idet ansiktet fylles med farge – blir et par nyanser dypere rødt – kikker hun ned på sine egne tøfler et lite øyeblikk. 

“Bløtkake.” 

“Er det favoritten din?”

“Ja.”

“Okei. Da baker jeg bløtkake.”

“M-med hjemmelaget sukkerbrød?”

“Så klart.” 

Gudrun kikker opp og møter blikket til Even. Isak ser på Gudrun, ser leppene hennes beveger seg lydløst i flere sekunder før hun trekker pusten godt inn. 

“Tusen takk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det gikk jo forholdsvis bra til slutt... hva synes dere om Gudrun? Overrasket over at hun takket ja til hjelp? Tror du Gudrun har evnen til å forandre seg?
> 
> BEWA har som alltid vært en fantastisk beta på dette kapitlet også.   
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det varmer 💖
> 
> Veldig spent på hva dere tenker / føler nå. Hører gjerne fra dere med en kommentar eller et lite hjerte. 💖


	7. Bløtkake med multer

Isak plasserer bæreposen med dagens middag på kjøkkenbordet før han lister seg ut i stua og bort til Even som har vært hjemme i dag også. Han setter seg på kanten av sofaen og stryker litt hår bort fra panna hans. Et salig “mmm” siver ut av Evens delvis åpne munn idet Isak kysser ham lett på kinnet og hvisker lavt at han skal lage middag. 

Tilbake på kjøkkenet setter Isak på radioen og starter på maten. Det tar ikke lang tid før det putrer i en kjele på ovnen og lukten begynner å bre seg i rommet. Isak nynner på en sang mens han stirrer ned i kjelen – hypnotisert av de små boblene.

“Hei, Issy.”

Isak skvetter og tar seg til brystet før han snur seg mot Even. “Shit, der skvatt jeg ass.”

Even slipper ut et halvhøyt flir. “Sorry.” 

Isak smiler til ham før han lar blikket falle tilbake på ovnen. Han strekker seg etter pepperkverna og krydrer suppa. Even stiller seg bak ham, krummer armen rundt midjen hans og legger haken på skuldra hans – kikker opp i kjelen. 

“Hva lager du?”

“Grønnsakssuppe a la Toro og Even.”

“Okei?” 

“Ja, det er toro-base, men jeg har hatt opp i masse ekstra grønnsaker, har prøvd å gjøre sånn som du viste meg sist.”

“Det ser veldig godt ut.”

“Takk. Jeg tror det blir bra." Isak skrur ned varmen på plata før han snur seg og legger armene rundt halsen på Even. “Hvordan føler du deg?”

“Bedre, lettere i både kroppen og hodet.” 

“Det er godt å høre.”

“Mm. Snakket med sjefen min i sta og sa jeg regnet med å komme på jobb på fredag.”

“Så fint. Spurte han om grunnen til at du er borte?”

“Han spurte meg om jeg hadde hatt influensa. I følge han er det noe går om dagen. Både kona og broren hans hadde hatt det, og de hadde ligget i senga i nesten ei uke.”

“Hva sa du da?”

“Eh… jeg sa ja.” Even sukker. “Det bare datt ut av meg.”

“La ham tro det hvis det gjør ting enklere for deg.” 

“Jeg er bare ikke helt klar for å snakke med ham om det. Stoler ikke nok på ham til å fortelle.”

Isak kysser ham på munnen. “Da er det fornuftig å ikke si noe.”

Litt senere sitter de og spiser varm suppe med flatbrød til mens de forteller hverandre om dagen de har hatt. Isak forteller om flere morsomme episoder på jobb, både med kunder og kollegaer. Åse blir mest sannsynlig blir bestemor i løpet av kvelden også, og de ansatte skal spleise på en blomsterbukett til henne. 

Even har ikke like mye å fortelle om. Bortsett fra timen hos psykologen og en kjapp tur innom polet, har det ikke skjedd noe. 

“Gikk det greit hos Finn i dag?”

“Jah.” Even kremter litt. “Godt å få sortert tankene.” 

“Det er det.” Isak bruker flattbrødet som en skje, dypper det i suppa og tar med seg litt grønnsaker før han biter av en bit. Even tar en stor slurk av vannglasset.

“Vi skulle jo i utgangspunktet snakke om problemene rundt jobben min, men så begynte jeg å prate om Gudrun i stedet. Og jeg hadde så mange tanker rundt det at vi knapt fikk snakket om det andre.”

“Sa han noe spesielt om Gudrun eller?”

“Han synes det veldig bra av meg å stå opp for meg selv og gi klar beskjed til Gudrun om væremåten hennes."

“Det synes jeg også.” Isak smiler bredt. “Du var jo skikkelig badass som bare gikk inn igjen og krevde en unnskyldning!”

Evens kinn rødner. “Takk, baby.”

"Jeg så jo at det krevde litt å gjøre det. Men du gjennomførte og jeg kunne ikke være mer stolt."

"Takk."

Even slurper i seg siste rest av suppa og Isak blir glad når Even forsyner seg på nytt. Litt fordi det er han som har lagd suppa og det ser ut som Even digger den, men mest fordi matlysten hans er tilbake. 

“Finn roste kake-initiativet mitt også. Men minnet meg samtidig på å ikke la skuffelsen ta overhånd om det ikke blir noen bedring og i hvert fall ikke tenke at det er min feil." 

“Mm. Det har han jo helt rett i. Det er jo i utgangspunktet _hun_ som har et problem med oss, ikke omvendt.”

Isak strekker hånda over bordet og griper tak i Even sin, stryker ham over håndryggen med tommelen. 

“Men vi gjør et forsøk."

"Mm."

“Og med den kaka du skal lage, så blir det sabla bra forsøk også.”

“Vi Issy! Vi.” Even klemmer hånda til Isak. “Dette er jo et teamarbeid.” 

Etter middagen er ferdig, havner Isak og Even tett sammen på sofaen med beina på bordet. Ingen av dem har spesielt lyst eller ork til å gjøre noe annet enn å slappe av. 

Når de har slumret foran TV’en i en times tid – sett ferdig naturprogrammet Isak startet på i går og startet på en nytt – blir Even rastløs og vil starte på kaka. Isak er klar til å sette i gang og salutterer ham med en “yes chef” før de reise seg.

Even tar på seg forkle han fikk av moren sin til jul. Det står brodert _masterchef Even_ på det og passer ham utmerket, for han er virkelig flink til å lage mat. 

Isak utnevner seg til _håndlanger_ og finner frem alt Even trenger. De er et godt team som alltid og det tar ikke lang tid før sukkerbrødet står i ovnen. Mens Even lager kremen som skal utenpå og inni kaka, rydder og vasker Isak opp etter ham.

Kjøkkenbenken er fri for oppvask og på et kakefat Isak ikke husker han hadde, står den ferdige bløtkaka til Even. Den har tre lag og er fylt med multekrem. På toppen har Even pyntet med multer og kuler av krem. 

“Dette må vi skåle for,” sier Isak ivrig. 

“Hva skal vi skåle med?” spør Even. 

“Multelikøren vel. Vi må jo smake på den.” 

Isak fyker bort til det provisoriske barskapet i stua før Even rekker å protestere. Han finner to gamle shotglass som han tar med tilbake på kjøkkenet og fyller de helt opp med multelikøren Even brukte til å dynke kaka med.

“Her baby.”

“Eh…” Even tar imot shotglasset og ser skeptisk på det. “Jo, takk.” 

“Skål for en fantastisk fin kake, Evi.”

“Skål for min trofaste sidekick på kjøkkenet.”

De hever shotglasset framfor seg, sier “Team Evak” på likt og peker leende på hverandre før de styrter shoten. 

Isak skjærer en grimase idet den lyse væsken treffer tunga og glir nedover halsen. Han liker multer og synes multekrem er godt, men dette ble litt for søtt og stramt. Når han ser ansiktsuttrykket til Even, skjønner han at han heller ikke er overbegeistret. 

“Å fy fader…” 

“Den smakte ikke godt.”

“Skal vi gi den i bursdagsgave til Gudrun?” Isak flirer.

“Synes jeg ser Gudrun full på multelikør…”

“Kanskje hun hadde myknet opp litt da?”

_Drømte om en krig som alle vant_

_Fred som kom og aldri mer forsvant_

Magnus Grønnebergs hese stemme siver ut av radioen og Isak tenker at i kveld er det er hans tur. Han strekker hånda mot Even.

“Dans med meg.”

Even smiler og griper velvillig tak i den, legger hodet på skuldra til Isak og kysser ham lett på halsen mens hendene hviler løst på ryggen hans. De vugger fra side til side. Isak stryker Even på ryggen og kysser han i håret. 

“Takk for at du gjør dette, baby.”

“Vi gjør det sammen da.” 

“Joa, men det er du som tok initiativet og satte i gang hele greia. Jeg hadde garantert ikke orket å gjøre det, hadde det ikke vært for deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen flere her som har lyst å skåle med multelikør? ;-) Hva tror du Gudrun vil si om kaka? Blir hun fornøyd nå som den er fylt med multer? 
> 
> Heia BEWA! Hun har vært superflink og betalest dette kapitlet også. 💖
> 
> Jeg digger å høre fra dere - blir superduperglad for hver eneste kommentar. Det booster motivasjonen veldig. Fikk dette dere til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte. 💖


	8. Gratulerer med dagen

Det er torsdag morgen og klokken har enda ikke rukket å bli åtte, men Isak og Even er allerede på vei ut. Idet de når det nederste trinnet i trappa, griper Isak tak i armen til Even og får han til å stoppe. 

“Venter du her, jeg skal bare innom kjølelagret en tur.”

“Hva skal du der?”

“Eh… bare ta med noe til Gudrun.”

“Hæ?” Even ser overrasket på Isak. 

“Ja, Gudrun har jo bursdag…”

“Har du blitt soft for Gudrun?” Even blunker til Isak. 

“Dust.” 

Isak himler med øynene og går inn på bakrommet i butikken, henter en bukett med hvite roser som han pakker inn i en gammel avis. Even ser overrasket på ham når han kommer ut igjen. 

“Så… blomster?” 

“Jah.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Om vi skal vende det andre kinnet til...” Han lager hermetegn med fingrene. “...så kan vi jo ta det helt ut.” 

Ute på rampa treffer de Markus. Han står med en sekk dagsferske aviser i hånda, klar til å låse seg inn. 

“Halla!”

“Hei, Markus. Klar for jobb?” 

“Jada, klar som et egg!” Markus gliser. 

“Så bra.” 

“På beina igjen Even?” Markus klapper Even på skuldra. “Jeg hørte du har vært syk.”

“Eh... jah.”

“Muttern har ligget i nesten ei uke med influensa. Håper du ikke har hatt det samme?”

“Eh… nei, ikke helt...”

Isak hører Evens nøling, griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den.

“Vi får vel komme oss avgårde, Even?”

“Ja, vi må nesten det.”

“Men hva skjer a?” Markus nikker mot kaka Even holder i hånda. “Kake på jobben? Forsinket bursdagsfeiring?”

“Nei, den er til Gudrun,” sier Isak. 

“Hva faen?” Markus ser overrasket på dem begge. “Skal dere bort til den heksa med kake?”

“Ja, hun har bursdag,” forklarer Even. 

“Nå skjønner jeg faen ikke noe ass. Og dere skal dit?”

“Ja.” Isak ler. 

“Serr?” Markus sperrer øynene opp. “Men dere er jo bitre fiender...”

“Eh… ja… jo...” ler Isak.

“Hva har skjedd?”

“Det har vi ikke tid til å snakke om nå. Du må inn gjøre klar butikken.”

“Kom igjen da. Give me the juice!” Markus ser utålmodig på Isak. 

“Ikke nå.” Isak himler med øynene og dytter Markus mot inngangsdøra. “Sett igang å jobb.”

“I dag er du kjip sjef ass.”

Døra inn til butikken glir igjen med et lite dunk og Isak forserer trappa ned fra rampa med ett skritt og et lite hopp. Idet Even kommer opp ved siden av ham, griper han tak i hånda hans og lar fingrene flettes. 

“Klar?”

“Jah.”

Turen bort til Gudrun føles som en liten evighet og i Isaks mage har det samlet seg en gjeng med bier og andre viltre småkryp. Han er spent på reaksjonen, håper de får et skikkelig “takk” og kanskje et bredt smil med på kjøpet. Even har virkelig fortjent det, så flink som han har vært med den kaka. 

Det går en smal sti opp mot huset til Gudrun som delvis er tråkket ned av sko og det Isak tror er hjulene på rullatoren hennes. Han tar seg i å undre over om hun pleier å måke selv, siden ingen har vært der og gjort det. 

Even ser ut til å tenkt på det samme som ham, for når de når trappa til Gudrun ber han Isak om å holde kaka. 

“Hva skal du?”

“Bare børste litt på trappa. Få bort snøen.” 

“Men det er jo ikke din jobb da…”

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Nei, men når vi først er her, så kan vi jo gjøre det.”

Even tar tak i kosten som står lent inntil husveggen og feier bort den løse snøen. Bevegelsene er brå og raske, og snøen fyker bortover trappa og ned på bakken. 

Brått husker Isak hvor fornærmet Gudrun ble den gangen Even tilbød seg å klippe plenen hennes. Han håper hun ikke blir like snurt nå. 

Trappa blir fort fri for snø og etter å ha fått tilbake kaka, blir Even taust stående å stirre på døra. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert og Isak skjønner nervøsiteten har tatt overhånd. Han griper tak i hånda til Even og fletter fingrene sine med hans. 

"Går det bra?"

"Off… jeg skulle tatt en vival før vi dro." Even slipper ut et halvhøyt snøft.

"Jeg tror du klarer deg uten.” Isak kysser Even på kinnet. “Vi er jo sammen om dette. Du er dessuten ikke alene om å være spent. Jeg kjenner det nede i magen jeg også."

Even snur seg mot Isak. "Gjør du?" 

"Mm."

Isak strekker seg mot ringeklokka og ringer på før han griper tak i hånda til Even igjen. De blir stående tause og stirre på døra i påvente på at Gudrun skal åpne. Det tar litt tid, men til slutt hører de romstering på den andre siden og døra glir opp. 

Gudrun står i en blomstrete kjole og hodet er dekket av brune hårruller. Den ene hånda hviler på rullatoren.

“Hei.” 

Det er ikke en antydning til et smil i Gudruns ansikt og Isak begynner å lure på om hun har glemt hvorfor de kommer, siden hun virker så mutt. 

“Hei.” Isak og Even hilser i kor. “Vi… vi... kommer med kaka di,” følger Even opp. 

“Jah… men....” Gudrun smalner øynene og lener seg litt fremover, ser fra den ene siden til den andre. “Hm! Har dere måkt trappa?”

“Eh… ja, det var så mye snø så jeg brukte kosten mens vi venta,” svarer Even. 

“Jasså!”

Et lite, nesten usynlig smil kruser i munnviken til Gudrun. Hun blir stående helt stille og se på dem uten å si noe. Isak blir et øyeblikk bekymret for om hun vil be Even sette kaka på brettet på rullatoren uten å be dem inn eller si takk, men så kremter Gudrun og åpner munnen. 

“Ja, dere får komme inn da.”

“Takk.”

Gudrun snur seg og tar små skritt bortover gulvet mens hun skyver rullatoren foran seg. Isak og Even følger etter henne og når de kommer inn på kjøkkenet, setter Even fra seg kaka mens Isak gir Gudrun blomstene og flaska med multelikøren. 

“Hva er dette?”

“Blomster og noe til kaffen.” 

Minner fra Isaks egen bursdag popper plutselig opp – Gudrun var både homofobisk og sur som en gigantisk sitron – og motviljen til å gratulere henne med dagen presser seg brått frem, men han skjønner han ikke kommer noen vei med å være kjip, så han presser frem et smil. 

“Gratulerer med dagen.”

“Åh.”

Gudrun ser fort på blomstene og flaska, så på Isak igjen før hun legger gavene ned på kjøkkenbordet og retter blikket mot dem igjen. I mellomtiden har Even tatt lokket av kaketina og Isak ser at han er spent på hva Gudrun synes.

“Håper du blir fornøyd med kaka. Det er multekrem inni og jeg har dynket alle lagene rikelig med multelikør så den ikke skal bli tørr. Ingenting er jo mer skuffende enn en tørr bløtkake.”

“Det har du helt rett i.” Gudrun nikker bestemt. “Så bra du har vært raus med væsken. Hvor mye skal jeg betale for kaka?”

“Ingenting. Det er en bursdagsgave. Gratulerer med dagen forresten.” 

Even legger hånda på skuldra til Gudrun og gir henne et smil. Hun kikker forlegent ned i gulvet og mumler såvidt “takk” før hun brått kikker på armbåndsuret, retter seg opp og ser bestemt på Even. 

“Nei, vet du hva. Jeg har ikke tid til å stå her med dere. Jeg har _så_ mye å gjøre før gjestene kommer. Jeg må steke karbonader og løk, koke egg, finne frem penserviset og dekke på bordet i stua. Og så må jeg på butikken og kjøpe ansjos til snittene jeg skal servere.”

Gudrun blåser luft ut mellom leppene mens hun vifter med hendene – som om de er to brysomme fluer hun vil ha bort – og Isak skjønner at besøket er over. Han griper tak i hånda til Even og klemmer den, håper han ikke er altfor skuffa over den manglende entusiasmen til Gudrun og det faktum at hun nesten ikke har sett på kaka. 

“Jeg regner med dere klarer å finne veien ut selv.”

“Jada, det går fint.”

“Flott.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jada... så... neida så... dette var vel ikke helt reaksjonen gutta hadde håpet på eller fortjent? Skorter det på evne eller vilje her tror dere? Og hva skjer videre? Skrinlegger de prosjektet om å snu Gudrun? 
> 
> BEWA har betalest igjen og gjort en strålende jobb! 🤩
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Spent på hva dere tenker/synes nå. 
> 
> Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar. Blir hoppende glad for all feedback 🧡


	9. La oss gjøre en deal.

Isak ligger på sofaen i verkstedet til Even med tre svære, myke puter bak seg og kikker bort på Even. Han sitter ved det store bordet og skriver og tegner. I samråd med psykologen har Even begynt å skrive dagbok, og siden han er så kreativ har det ikke blitt en ordinær dagbok, men en bok full av bilder, tegninger og utklipp fra aviser og blader – en såkalt  _ art journal.  _

Isak elsker å ligge på sofaen og følge med på Even mens han stille driver med sine ting. Det gir ham alltid en ro, får ham til å slappe av. I kveld er imidlertid alt annerledes. Det kjennes ut som en horde sinte bier flyr inne i ham. Men det er lang fra Evens feil. 

“Har  _ du  _ hørt noe fra Gudrun?”

“Nei.” Even legger fra seg limstiften og ser bort på Isak. “Men nå har vel ikke hun nummeret mitt heller.”

“Sant.”

“Du da?”

“Nope. Hun har verken ringt eller vært innom butikken.”

Isak kikker opp i det hvite taket. Han spiller av hele møte med Gudrun fra i dag tidlig oppe i hodet for n’te gang og kjenner irritasjonen murre på innsiden av brystet. 

“Litt av en måte å vise takknemlighet på må jeg si. Bare mumle et “takk” uten å nesten se på kaka en gang og så skubbe oss ut av huset. Og så hører vi ikke mer. Fy faen ass, hva er det med den dama? Skikkelig skuffende.” Isak drar hånda gjennom håret. 

“Jeg har tenkt litt og det er jo ikke så rart hun ikke har sagt noe hvis hun aldri har opplevd dette før." 

"Hæ? Hva mener du nå?”

“Hun er nok ikke vant med at folk hun ikke kjenner godt stiller opp for henne uten baktanker. Du hørte jo hvor skeptisk hun var, trodde jeg skulle lure henne.”

“Herregud, tenk å tro noe sånt om deg da – du som er tvers igjennom snill. Da kjente jeg at jeg ble skikkelig irritert ass.”

“Takk, baby.” Even sender et slengkyss mot Isak. “Men det er ikke så lett å snu egne holdninger, særlig ikke når du har hatt dem i mange år.”

"Men…"

"Tenk på alle de gangene du må minne meg på å ikke tenke negativt om meg selv og så gjør jeg det likevel, litt av gammel vane og litt fordi jeg ikke kan noe annet."

"Ja, men… eh…" Isak stønner. 

“Det er dritvanskelig. Jeg måtte jo tilbake til psykolog for å få hjelp. Og nettopp det med å snu egne holdninger er jo mye av det Finn hjelper meg med. Gudrun har sikkert ingen Finn eller andre til å hjelpe seg.”

Isak kikker opp i taket igjen og lar ordene til Even synke skikkelig inn. Han må innrømme at det er mye sant i det han sier. Det er vanskelig å erkjenne, for han aldri har klart å se forbi det ytre skallet til Gudrun.

“Du har vel rett i det… Jeg husker faktisk at jeg var litt redd henne når jeg var her på sommerferie hos morfar. Og det er tjue år siden.”

“Og om hun  _ ennå  _ ikke har kommet over at mannen forlot henne for en annen mann, så tar nok dette tid også.”

“Så du mener vi må være litt tålmodig med henne?”

“Mm.” 

Isak sukker tungt idet han reiser seg fra sofaen og går bort til Even. Han stiller seg bak ham, kranser armene rundt halsen hans og kysser ham i håret mens hendene glir over brystet til Even. 

“Får jeg lov å se?”

“Jada.” Even nikker, flytter hendene bort fra boka.

“Kan jeg spørre hva du har skrevet om? Du må ikke fortelle om du ikke vil altså.”

“Jeg skriver om jobben...”

Sidene er fargeløse, og i det ene hjørnet har Even tegnet en gutt som sitter med hodet bøyd. I motsatt hjørne på den andre siden, har han tegnet sin egen versjon av bildet “Skrik”. Det gir ikke Isak noen god følelse å se på det. 

“Det er mørkt da.”

“Mm.” 

“Hvordan var det å komme tilbake?”

“Tungt.” Even sukker dypt. “Jeg vet jeg skal være glad jeg i hele tatt har fått meg en jobb, men å selge maling og byggevarer gir meg absolutt ingenting.”

“Jeg skjønner det, baby.” Isak kysser Even i håret. 

“Jeg skulle så gjerne ønske jeg kunne få meg en annen jobb.”

“Men det kan du jo?”

“Jeg vet ikke helt jeg… ikke med min bakgrunn… og det er jo nesten ingen sånne jobber jeg vil ha som er ledig heller. Tenk om den jobben på Kulturskolen jeg ble tilbudt i fjor sommer var min ene sjanse og så føkka jeg opp hele greia.” 

Even puster tungt og gjemmer ansiktet bak håndflatene. Isak tar et steg til siden og skyver kontorstolen bakover med foten før han setter seg på fanget til Even og trekker ham inntil seg. 

“Baby, du føkka ikke opp.”

“Det føles sånn.”

“Du var redd og det skjønner jeg så utrolig godt. Hele den greia var bare veldig trist, for du hadde naila jobben som lærer. Det så vi jo under juleverkstedet med kidsa før jul.”

“Takk baby.” Even kikker mismodig opp på Isak. 

“Kan du ikke henvende deg til Kulturskolen igjen og melde din interesse, si at du interessert i å jobbe for dem om det skulle dukke opp noe?” 

“Etter det som skjedde i sommer? Tror du Lill vil snakke med meg?”

“Ja, det tror jeg. Hun var jo utrolig lei seg for at det gikk som det gikk.”

“Hun må jo fortsatt se den vandelsattesten da…”

“Jeg tror oppriktig at hun ikke vil legge så mye vekt på den – i hvert fall ikke uten å prate med deg først. Hun vil sikkert forhøre seg litt rundt om deg også, og da vil hun bare få positive tilbakemeldinger, for alle som har møtt deg her i bygda har et godt inntrykk av deg – det er jeg hundre prosent sikker på.” Isak stryker bort litt hår fra panna til Even. “Utenom Gudrun da, men hun er jo litt spesiell.”

“Off… jeg vet ikke jeg ass…”

Evens tunge sukk vibrerer på innsiden av brystkassa. Det gjør skikkelig vondt å se Even sånn, og Isak vil så gjerne hjelpe. Kanskje de kan pushe hverandre litt? Det er jo verdt et forsøk i det minste, se hva Even tenker. 

“La oss gjøre en deal.”

“En deal?” Even ser spørrende på Isak. 

“Hvis du lover å sende en mail til Lill i løpet av uka, lover jeg å åpne sinnet og gi Gudrun en fair sjanse.” 

“Eh…”

“Hva sier du baby?” 

Isak legger hånda på kinnet til Even og beveger tommelen langsomt over de millimeterkorte skjeggstubbene. Even lukker øynene og biter seg selv i leppa, blir stille – lenge. 

“Okei…”

“Ja?” Isak gir ham et smil. “Det kommer til å gå bra."

"Håper det..."

“Let’s seal the deal with a kiss.”

Even smiler forsiktig idet han lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham raskt på munnen. Isak hever øyenbrynene. 

“Hva var det der for noe?”

“Eh… et kyss?”

“Ikke bra nok, jeg trenger tunge ass!”

Isak blunker og Even slipper ut et lite flir før han lener seg mot ham. Han lukker øynene og åpner munnen idet Evens lepper treffer hans, lar tungene møtes til sakte dans. 

.

Det er fredag ettermiddag og Isak sitter i kassa og venter på at arbeidsdagen skal være over. Han har bare to kunder foran seg før han skal gå og plinger på Solveig mens han skanner varer så hun kan ta over. Han får akkurat gitt den siste kunden både pose og kvittering før hun kommer. 

Idet Isak gir fra seg stolen til Solveig, plinger det i døra og han snur seg brått. Som alle andre ganger de siste dagene tenker han det kanskje er Gudrun, men det er ikke henne – ikke nå heller. 

Isak vet ikke helt hva han venter eller håper på. Om Gudrun skulle vise seg, så har han egentlig ingen forhåpninger om noe som helst – så mye har han lært seg i løpet av de snart seks årene han har bodd her – men han håper likevel.

Solveig setter seg og Isak snur seg for å gå, men stopper idet hun henvender seg til ham. 

“Du Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Jeg hørte et rykte om at du og Even kjørte Gudrun på legevakta på søndag. Stemmer det?”

“Hæ? Hvor har du hørt det?” Isak ser spørrende på Solveig. 

“Unni. Moren hennes var på legevakta og hadde sett dere idet hun kom. Stemmer det?”

“Heh. Ja.” 

“Jeg trodde dere nesten ikke var på talefot jeg?” Solveig ser undrende på Isak. 

“Eh… nei… vi er vel ikke bestevenner akkurat, men hun er gammel og trengte hjelp.” 

“Jasså, hva skjedde?”

Isak angrer litt på den avtalen han gjorde med Even i går. Men han velger å være diplomatisk, gir Solveig en redigert versjon for å ikke si noe stygt, selv om han veldig gjerne vil fortelle hvor ufin og lite takknemlig Gudrun virker tross all hjelpen hun har fått. 

“Og det gikk bra?”

“Eh… det gikk greit.”

“Nå står ikke verden til påske.”

Isak vil ikke snakke mer om Gudrun og unnskylder seg overfor Solveig, sier han må skynde seg hjem til en avtale med Even. Han sier raskt  _ hadet  _ og tar sjumilssteg ut av butikken.

Oppe i leiligheten har Even middagen klar, og selv om det ikke blir mat ala chef Even klager ikke Isak, for en feit baconburger med dobbel dose fries fra Kjeksen er helt innafor på fredag ettermiddag.

Irritasjonen over at Gudrun ikke har gitt lyd fra seg ulmer under overflaten under hele middagen, men Isak klarer å holde seg når Even spør om han har sett henne i dag. Han bare rister hodet og tvinger frem et smil. 

Akkurat som alle andre kvelder denne uka, blir det en tur ut etter de er ferdig med å spise. Ingen lang tur, bare en runde på feltet før de legger seg på sofaen foran TV’en med potetgull og film. Isak håper det kanskje kan hjelpe på humøret. 

Det er fortsatt kaldt ute, så både boblejakke, lue og skjerf er på. Snøen knitrer under sålene på vinterskoene så fort de begynner å gå og som tidligere kvelder, går de hånd i hånd bortover veien, noe annet er helt uaktuelt – hendene deres høre liksom sammen. 

Idet de når Gudrun og postkassa hennes, stopper Isak og kikker mot det brune huset. Det er lys i kjøkkenvinduet og utelampa er tent, men oppkjørselen er fortsatt ikke måkt. Han ser rundt seg før han raskt kikker oppi postkassa hennes. 

“Hva gjør du?”

“Eh…” Isak kremter litt. “Bare sjekker om hun har henta posten.”

“Okei? Hvorfor det?”

“Nei… bare… uhm... sjekker om hun er i live… det er jo ikke måkt her, så kanskje hun… uhm… har falt eller noe?” Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si og ordene kommer nølende ut. 

“Sjekke om hun er i live?” Even ser på Isak og øyenbrynene når nesten hårfestet. 

“Ja… jeg bare.. faen.” Isak stønner. “Jeg er bare irritert over at hun ikke har sagt et jævla pip.”

“Baby. Husk hva vi snakket om i går da.”

“Jada.” Isak stønner på nytt. “Jeg bare synes det er så dårlig at hun ikke har sagt noe. Selv om hun ikke er vant til å få hjelp, kan hun vel gi oss et lite takk. Så vanskelig kan det da ikke være.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvem er dere nå? Isak eller Even? Og hva tenker dere?
> 
> Tusen takk til BEWA for super betajobb. 💖💖💖
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Dere lesere er GULL og jeg blir så glad for alle som leser og kommenterer. 
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker om prosjekt Gudrun nå. Og kanskje dere har noen tanker om Evens jobbsituasjon også? Hører gjerne fra dere 💖💖💖


	10. Værsågod

Isak må komme seg inn til Åse. Klokka nærmer seg åtte og butikken åpner om få minutter. Han bør ha kaffen klar, for på lørdager står det alltid noen utenfor å venter – klare for kaffe, kjeks og skravling – før de skal handle inn til helga. 

Men leppene til Even smaker så godt og han har virkelig ikke lyst å løsrive seg riktig ennå. Isak dytter hånda ned i baklomma hans – litt for å varme den, men mest for å dra ham nærmere. Han legger den frie armen rundt nakken og mumler inn i munnen til Even. 

“Kan vi stå sånn her i hele dag?”

“Skulle gjerne ha gjort det.” 

“Hvor lenge jobber du igjen?”

“Til halv to.” Even slipper ut et dypt sukk. “Jobber du helt til halv syv?”

“Nei.” Isak gnir nesa mot Evens. “I dag utnytter jeg sjefsstillingen min og går klokka halv seks.” 

Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. “Ååh. Digg.”

“Da lager vi middag sammen når jeg kommer hjem?”

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. 

“Nei?” 

Isak ser forundret på Even. Even ler lett og stryker litt hår bort fra panna til Isak. 

“Jeg skal ha middagen ferdig når du kommer hjem.”

“Du trenger ikke det da. Ikke hvis du er sliten etter jobb i hvert fall.”

“Men jeg vil.”

“Hvis du insisterer så.” Isak lener seg mot Even igjen, kysser ham ømt på munnen. “Elsker deg, baby.”

“Elsker deg også, pus.” 

“Lykke til i dag da.”

“Takk.” 

Even hopper ned fra rampa, og Isak blir stående å se etter ham helt til bilen hans runder hjørnet. Når han kommer inn, hører han stemmer ute i butikken og skjønner at dagens første kunde har kommet.

Isak går inn på pauserommet og setter på kaffe. Mens han venter på at den blir ferdig, blir han sittende og se på bildet av morfar – tenker på hva han ville sagt opp om planen om å mykne Gudrun. Han hadde nok heiet på dem, men samtidig sagt de ikke måtte miste seg selv oppe i all hurlumheien. 

Magnhild og Ruth sitter i sofaen når Isak kommer med kaffen. Han kikker rundt rundt seg etter Gudrun, forventer at hun er der også, men hun er ingensteds å se. 

“God morgen, damer.”

Isak er ikke spesielt glad i noen av dem, de er jo fullverdige medlemmer av Jungeltelegrafen og Gudruns trofaste sidekicks, men han klistrer på seg et smil for høflighets skyld.

De hilser tilbake og når Isak tilbyr de kaffe, nikker de bestemt uten å gi ham så mye som et lite smil. Isak tenker de er av samme ulla som Gudrun mens han fyller pappkrusene deres. 

“Går det bra med Gudrun?”

“Hvorfor lurer du på det?” Ruth smalner øynene og ser skeptisk på ham. 

“Nei, altså… jeg har jo ikke sett henne på noen dager og hun pleier jo å være innom å handle på fredager.” 

Isak forsøker å late som han  _ virkelig _ bryr seg. At han prøver å fiske etter informasjon om hva Gudrun egentlig holder på med om dagen, trenger ingen å vite. 

“Åh ja. Joda, hun har det bra.” Ruth nikker. 

“Så fint da.” Isak gir dem et smil.

“Det er bare litt vanskelig å komme seg frem med rullatoren i all denne snøen.” 

Ordene til Even har ligget i bakhodet de siste dagene og blander seg med tanker om hva morfaren hans ville ha gjort. For ham var service og god kundebehandling alltid det viktigste. 

“Jeg kan kjøre bort med litt varer til henne om det er nødvendig.” 

“Kjøre bort?” Magnhild ser overrasket på ham. 

“Ja, om hun trenger hjelp til å skaffe seg mat.”

"Driver du med hjemkjøring av mat?” Magnhild hever øyenbrynene. 

"Det er ingen fast tjeneste butikken tilbyr, men vi trår til i spesielle tilfeller." 

“Åja." 

"Jeg ringer og hører med henne etterpå."

"Det er overhodet ikke nødvendig.” Magnhild nikker bestemt. “Det tar vi oss av.”

“Ja?”

“Selvfølgelig.” Magnhild snurper munnen sammen. 

“Men så fint at dere hjelper henne.” Isak gir dem nok et smil. “Da trenger jeg ikke bekymre meg.”

“Overhodet ikke,” føler Ruth opp mens hun dypper en tørr kjeks i kaffen. 

“Dere skal kanskje innom henne i dag da?”

“Ja, hvordan det?” 

Magnhilds skepsis er til å ta og føle på. Hun smalner øynene i likhet med Ruth og presser leppene sammen. 

“Da må dere hilse fra meg og ønske god bedring. Og minne henne på at hun bare ringer meg når hun vil ha rullatoren levert.”

“Åh,” sier damene i kor og ser overrasket på ham. 

“Og så kan dere jo nevne det med levering av varer for henne. Kanskje hun trenger litt hjelp på et senere tidspunkt?”

“Ja, det skal vel la seg gjøre.” 

Magnhild og Ruth begynner å snakke lavmælt til hverandre med en gang Isak snur ryggen til dem. Han hører  _ jøss  _ og  _ det var da merkelig  _ før stemmene fader ut, men orker ikke tenke noe videre over det. Han har i grunn nok med å analysere Gudruns oppførsel. 

.

Lørdagen er godt i gang og Isak er innom kontoret for å sende inn dagens melk- og brødbestilling. Det knirker i døra og når han kikker opp fra skjermen ser han Åse stå i døråpningen. 

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

"Eh… dette er litt rart, men Gudrun vil snakke med deg. Jeg sa du var opptatt, men hun insisterte på at det var veldig viktig å snakke med deg."

"Gudrun?" Isak kjenner hjertet gjør et hopp.

"Ja… hun sa det var viktig.”

"Jeg kommer." 

Åse prøver seg på tusen spørsmål mens de går, men Isak bare trekker på skuldrene og sier “vet ikke”, for han skjønner ikke hva som kan være  _ så  _ viktig. Kanskje hun vil at han skal dra tilbake med rullatoren til Omsorgssenteret? 

Åse dulter borti Isak og hvisker til ham. 

"Dere er jo bitre fiender."

"Mer eller mindre ja."

Gudrun sitter på rullatoren like ved sofaen og reiser seg idet Isak og Åse kommer gående. I hånda har hun en stor pose. Hun nikker mot Isak og gir ham et lite smil. 

"Hei.” Isak ser nedover langs beinet til Gudrun. “Går det bra med foten? Jeg ser raggsokken er borte og skoa på.”

“Eh…” Gudrun ser ned på sin egen fot før blikket fester seg på Isak igjen. “Åh, jada, foten er nesten bra igjen.” 

“Så bra. Åse sa det var viktig å få snakke med meg. Vil du jeg skal levere tilbake rullatoren?"

“Nei, nei. Den vil jeg gjerne beholde noen dager til, sånn for å være helt sikker.” Gudrun setter seg igjen.

“Ingen vits å forhaste seg, du kan jo beholde den i en uke til.”

Det oppstår en stillhet og Isak blir stående og vente på at Gudrun skal si noe mer. Idet han skal til å spørre hva hun vil, åpner hun munnen. Hun kremter, rensker stemmen som om hun har noe som sitter fast i halsen og gir ham posen. 

“Værsågod.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva skjedde nå? Hva er det i posen til Gudrun? Og hvorfor kom hun nå? Var det tilfeldig eller snakket hun med Magnhild og Ruth først og fikk gjengitt samtalen med Isak? 
> 
> BEWA har vært elskverdig og betalest dette kapitlet også. Hurra for henne 💖
> 
> Takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg digger dere alle sammen. 💖 
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå. Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar om du har noe på hjertet 💖
> 
> Og så vil jeg bare si til alle sammen: ta vare på hverandre i den veldig vanskelige tiden vi er inne i. Ring en venn eller ti og si hei. Og istedenfor å lese om ALT som står i avisene, les heller en fic. Det er sikkert en fin en der ut som dere _ikke_ har lest (eller kanskje ikke? dere har kanskje lest _alt_ 😂)
> 
> Glad i dere alle sammen! 💖


	11. Si det med blomster

Isak tar imot posen fra Mester Grønn.

"Eh…takk, eh... hva er det for noe?"

"En oppmerksomhet til deg og Even som takk for all hjelp denne uka."

"Åh." Isak ser overrasket på Gudrun. "Tusen takk."

"Hvorfor kommer  _ du _ med blomster til Isak og Even nå? Trodde ikke du likte dem jeg." 

Åse smalner øynene og ser på Gudrun. Ansiktet hennes rødner og hun slipper ut et lite snøft idet hun reiser seg og tar tak i håndtakene på rullatoren. 

"De bare hjalp meg litt når jeg skadet meg."

“Og så kommer du med blomster…”

“Jah!” Gudrun retter på hatten sin 

"Milde Moses! Nå står ikke verden til påske!"

Åse hever stemmen og idet hun klapser hendene mot hverandre, snur et par kunder snur seg mot dem. Gudrun slipper ut nok et snøft.

"Jeg har dessverre ikke tid til å stå her å prate. Taxien som skal kjøre meg hjem venter utenfor."

Gudrun dytter rullatoren foran seg og går med bestemte skritt mot utgangsdøra. 

“Ja, okei. Ha det godt da.”

“Ha det godt og hils Even.” 

Isak blir stående med posen i hånda og stirre på Gudrun. Han vet ikke hva han skal tenke om blomster og den vennlige tonen. Idet døra glir igjen etter henne, dulter Åse borti ham. 

"Hva skjedde nå?"

"Nei…" Isak blir stille et øyeblikk. "Hun takket faktisk for hjelpen."

"Det er helt utrolig. Jeg har aldri sett henne sånn før, i hvert fall ikke mot deg."

"Ikke jeg heller."

Isak kjenner en spire av glede inne i seg og et smil kryper oppover ansiktet.

"Hva har du og Even gjort egentlig?"

"Nei… vi kjørte henne til legevakta etter at hun falt og skadet foten."

"Det fortalte Unni her om dagen, men et det alt?"

"Even bakte kake til bursdagen hennes."

"Hvorfor det?"

Åse ser spørrende på Isak og han skjønner hun trenger en forklaring. Han forteller henne i korte trekk om idéen til Even.

“Even har virkelig et godt hjerte.”

“Det er det ikke noe tvil om.”

“Hvordan er det med ham forresten?”

“Han er mye bedre, var til og med på jobb i går.”

“Det er godt å høre.” 

Åse gir Isak et varmt smil og stryker ham på overarmen. Hun er en av få som Even har sluppet nære innpå seg og fått innblikk i sykdommen hans. Isak snakker ikke så veldig mye om den, men han er glad han kan dele tankene sine med noen i blant, og Åse er alltid fin å snakke med.

“Skulle forresten hilse og si gratulerer som farmor igjen.”

“Så hyggelig. Hils tilbake og si takk!” Åse smiler bredt. 

“Skal gjøre det.” 

“Men Gudrun da.... hva skal vi si om henne?”

"Jeg vet da faen." Isak trekker på skuldrene. 

"Har hun myknet litt?"

"Kanskje?”

“Mon tro om veien til hjertet hennes går gjennom kaker?”

Isak ler. “Det ser jo litt sånn ut."

Isak rekker så vidt plassere blomstene på kontoret før køen ved kassa er blitt så lang at han må hjelpe Åse. Ettermiddagsrushet gjør dem travle og når Isak står ved sofaen og rydder nesten to timer senere, har blomster eller Gudrun knapt vært i tankene. 

Åse kommer bort til Isak og ser spørrende på ham. 

“Fikk du sett på blomstene?” 

“Nei, jeg tar det når jeg kommer opp til Even. Det er jo han som har mesteparten av æren for at Gudrun nå kommer med blomster og synes han skal få åpne.” 

“Tenk om det er fredsliljer?” 

Åse dulter borti ham med armen og ler. Isak trekker på smilebåndet og rister på hodet før han knyter igjen søppelposen og setter i en ny.

“Det ville overrasket meg.” 

“Hun har overrasket med de blomstene, så nå tror jeg alt kan skje.”

.

Klokka er halv seks når Isak lukker døra til leiligheten. Han kipper av seg skoa og roper “Hallo Even” inn mot stua. Han hører musikk og romstering inne fra kjøkkenet og sekunder senere står Even ved siden av ham i gangen med et stort smil om munnen. 

“Hei pus.” Even kysser Isak lett på munnen. 

“Hei, kjære.” 

“Hva er det?” Even peker på posen på gulvet.

“Den kommer fra Gudrun.”

“Hva?” Evens øyne vider seg ut. 

“Ja, hun var innom butikken og takket for hjelpen.” 

“Herregud, er det sant?”

“Jupp.” 

“Hva slags blomster har hun gitt oss da?”

“Vet ikke. Rakk ikke se på dem og ville i grunn vente til jeg var sammen med deg.”

“Herregud, vi må åpne og se da!” 

De går inn i stua og Isak setter posen på spisestuebordet. Even fjerner raskt både pose og papir. En svær bukett med fargerike blomster kommer til syne og midt blant to røde nelliker og en gul gerbera, ligger et lite kort med Gudruns sirlige skrift. 

“Skal du eller jeg lese?” spør Isak. 

“Les du.” Even gir kortet til Isak. 

_ Tusen takk for hjelpen jeg fikk da jeg skadet meg. Og tusen takk for gavene og ikke minst den flotte kaken jeg fikk i anledning bursdagen. Den smakte aldeles nydelig.  _

_ Gudrun _

“Åååh, så fint.” Even er blank i øynene. 

“Det var hyggelig.” Isak trekker Even inntil seg og kysser ham. “Spesielt det hun sa om kaka di, det er  _ så _ fortjent.” 

Even blunker for å holde tårene på avstand og smiler fra øre til øre. 

“Herregud! Hun elsket kaka mi.” 

"Så klart hun gjorde det, det var jeg aldri i tvil om. Men at hun ville si det til deg… det hadde jeg nesten ikke trodd ass."

Isak kjenner det bobler lett på innsiden av brystkassa og klarer ikke la være å smile når han ser på den svære buketten med blomster. 

Han tar med seg blomstene inn på kjøkkenet for å finne en vase de kan ha dem i. Even følger etter ham og finner frem en kniv han kan snitte stilkene med. 

“Vi må gå bort å takke for blomstene!”

“Hæ? Vi trenger da ikke det."

"Jo, vi må det."

“Greit nok at både blomstene og det hun skrev var fint, men…”

“Issy, vi må det!” 

“Even, det er ikke nødvendig og takke for en takk.”

Isak sukker og strekker seg etter vasen som står øverst i skapet ved siden av matskapet. Even står ved vasken og snitter blomstene. Han snur seg mot Isak med kniven i hånda, sukker og ser oppgitt på ham. 

“Ja, men Issy! Det er jo ikke bare blomstene vi skal takke for. Hun gjorde hele greia offentlig og troppet opp i butikken med blomstene. Det synes jeg hun skal ha kred for og vi bør si det til henne.” 

Isak blir stille mens han fyller vasen med vann og heller i næring fra den lille posen som fulgte med. Even har et poeng – igjen. Gudrun kunne jo bare ha sendt blomster på døra eller enda verre – kjøpt syv slappe tulipaner og stappet dem ned i postkassa deres. 

“Okei. La oss gå bort, men kan vi spise først? Jeg er dritsulten.” 

“Seff!” Even lyser opp. Han legger fra seg blomstene i vasken og tar tak i hånda til Isak, drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham på munnen. “Jeg har akkurat satt lasagnen i ovnen.”

“Har du lagd lasagne?” 

Isak smiler fra øre til øre og kysser Even tilbake. Han får vann i munnen av å tenke på Evens hjemmelagde lasagne som alltid er lagd med omtanke og kjærlighet, og slår alle andre lasagner ned i støvlene. 

“Mm. Som takk for at du har vært så snill og god med meg mens jeg har vært dårlig.”

Isak legger armen rundt halsen til Even og kiler ham i nakken. “Du trenger ikke takke for det da.”

“Jo, jeg gjør det. Det er ikke alle som hadde orket å stå i denne sykdommen.” 

.

Det er kaldt ute og Isak fryser når de kommer fram til postkassa til Gudrun. Enda så varm hånden til Even er rundt hans, så hjelper det liksom ikke i kveld. Frosten har krøpet inn. 

De går i halvdyp snø fram til trappa og tramper av seg det verste på vei opp til døra. I et kort øyeblikk tenker Isak at  _ noen _ faktisk burde hjelpe Gudrun med å måke. 

Isak ringer på og det tar ikke lang tid før lyset innenfor døra skrus på og døra glir opp. 

“Hei.”

“H-hei.” Gudrun ser undrende på dem. “H-hva gjør dere her?”

“Vi kommer bare for å takke for de fine blomstene du ga oss.” Even smiler til Gudrun. 

“Åh.” 

“Det varmet skikkelig, ikke sant Isak?”

“Ja, blomstene var kjempeflotte – kortet også.” 

Gudruns kinn skifter umiddelbart farge. Hun ser forlegent på dem og Isak kan ikke huske å ha sett Gudrun sånn før. Han ser Even i sidesynet – han smiler bredt – og idet han klemmer hånda hans, klemmer Even tilbake. 

“Men… det var spesielt hyggelig at du kom innom butikken og leverte de selv.”

“Åja…” Gudrun gnir hendene sammen. “...det var da så lite.”

“Nei, det betydde veldig mye.” 

“Ja, veldig mye,” istemmer Isak til med et smil. 

“Åja. Ja, da så.”

“Og jeg ble så utrolig glad for at du likte kaka jeg lagde. Jeg var så spent på hva du synes om den.”

“D-den var aldeles nydelig.” 

“Takk!” 

Even smiler mot Gudrun og Isak kjenner det kiler litt i magen når han ser henne smile tilbake. 

“Jeg elsker multer.”

“Jeg tenkte meg det.”

“Åh? Hvorfor det?”

“Eh...” Even blir stille et øyeblikk. “Jeg… eh… hadde bare en hunch.”

“En hva for noe?”

“En anelse.” 

Even sier ikke noe mer og Isak tenker det er greit å ikke rippe opp i det som skjedde på søndag nå som trykket endelig har lettet mellom dem, og stemningen har steget fra under frysepunktet til et sted litt oppe på plussiden. 

“Åja.” 

Det oppstår en stillhet og ingen ser ut til riktig å vite hva mer de skal si. Gudrun kremter litt, men hun lukker munnen like fort som den åpner seg. 

“Så…” Isak nøler og kikker på Even. 

“Ja… så… det var i grunn bare det vi hadde tenkt å si.”

“Jah! Vi får vel komme oss hjem igjen, eller hva Even?”

“Ja, vi får det.” 

“Eh… vent litt...”

Blikket hennes flakker og hun gnir håndflatene mot hverandre. For første gang ser hun ordentlig nervøs ut, tenker Isak. 

“Dere har vel ikke lyst å bli med inn på en kaffetår?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, her skjedde det ting! Blomster, et skikkelig takk og invitasjon til kaffe! Hvem hadde trodd det? Hva tenker dere nå? Er dette en engangsgreie eller er Gudrun virkelig på vei til å snu? Og takker gutta ja til kaffebesøk eller sier de høflig nei? Det blir kanskje litt mye Gudrun sånn plutselig og på en gang? 
> 
> Bewa har gjort underverker med dette kapitlet også. Top notch betajobbing 💖
> 
> Er veldig spent på hva dere tenker om dette kapitlet og hører gjerne fra dere. 💖 
> 
> Håper det står bra til med alle sammen 💖


	12. Kaffe og kaker

Isak og Even sitter i den grønne fløyelssofaen til Gudrun. Det lukter grønnsåpe med furunål, likevel er lufta varm og føles innestengt, og Isak lurer på hvor lenge det er siden hun luftet.

“Trenger du hjelp?” spør Even. 

“Eh… kanskje du kan finne frem det blå serviset og kakegaflene i sølv i skjenken?"

"Okei." Even smiler til henne.

"Men vær forsiktig, det er dyrebar fajanse fra Egersund. Om det knuses så..."

"Got it!" avbryter Even. 

"Hva _er_ egentlig fajanse?" 

Gudrun snur seg mot Isak og ser forskrekket på ham – tydelig sjokkert han ikke vet hva det er. Det kommer en lang og detaljert forklaring og han tenker hun kunne vært med i et eller annet quizshow om emnet. 

"Okei, jeg trenger bare at kaffekoppen er god å drikke av jeg da." Isak trekker på skuldrene.

"Ungdom nå til dags." 

Gudrun rister oppgitt på hodet og forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet. Når hun kommer ut igjen, spør Even om hun trenger hjelp til noe mer, men han blir bare bedt om å sette seg. 

"Jeg klarer resten selv."

“Du trenger ikke styre så mye for vår del altså,” sier Isak. 

Gudrun vifter avvisende med hånda. “Det er da så lite.”

Litt senere er bordet fullt dekket og Gudrun setter seg overfor dem i skinnstolen. I tillegg til rester av Evens bløtkake, har Gudrun funnet frem noen tørre småkaker og en skål med mokkabønner. Det er nytraktet kaffe på kanna og fløte i en bitteliten mugge.

De forsyner seg med kaffe og kaker før det brått blir stille rundt bordet. Isak har normalt ikke problemer med småprat. Han snakker med kunder hver eneste dag, både kjente og ukjente, men dette er Gudrun, og nesten alle samtaler de har hatt tidligere har endt i en form for krangel. 

Heldigvis leser Even situasjonen godt og tar ordet. Han snur seg og peker på veggteppet som henger over sofaen. 

“Veldig fint veggteppe, har du vevd det selv?”

“Nei, er du gal?” 

Gudrun rødmer idet hun møter Even og Isaks blikk og skjønner hva hun har sagt. Hun kikker ned i bordplata og plukker på en folde i den blomstrete kjolen sin. 

"Eh… nei… jeg mente det ikke sånn..."

"Det går fint."

Even møter Gudrun med et lite smil når hun forsiktig kikker opp. Hun tar en slurk av kaffen, og sukker idet hun setter ned kaffekoppen og det klirrer i skåla. 

“Det er søsteren min Solbjørg som har lagd det. Jeg arvet det av henne etter hun døde.”

“Fantastisk håndarbeid.” 

“Takk." Gudrun smiler forsiktig mot Even. "Hun var virkelig spesiell og flink med hendene, lagde masse fint håndarbeid.”

“Så fint at du kunne arve det da.” Isak gir Gudrun et smil. 

“Vel...” Gudrun kremter og rensker stemmen – fester blikket på teppet over sofaen. “Det var bare meg og henne. Ja og mannen hennes, men han ville ikke ha det. Synes ikke om sånne ting.”

“Virkelig?” Even rister på hodet. “Det der er jo et kunstverk.”

Smilet til Gudrun vokser seg stort på null tid og det, sammen med ordene til Even, treffer Isak midt i magen. Han kjenner en varme spre seg inne i ham. Han er så stolt og imponert over hvordan Even behandler menneskene rundt seg. Uansett. 

“Tusen takk. Det var veldig hyggelig sagt.” 

“Så leit at hun gikk bort så tidlig.”

“Ja, virkelig.” Gudruns smil forsvinner like fort som det kom. Hun sukker tungt og tar en ny slurk av kaffen. “Hun fikk lungekreft og ble raskt veldig dårlig. Det var ingenting de kunne gjøre for henne.”

“Hvor gammel ble hun?” spør Isak og tar en bit av kaka. 

“Førtiseks.” 

Isak slurper i seg litt kaffe og tenker på morfar. Akkurat det samme skjedde med ham, bortsett fra at han var heldig og fikk tretti år mer før sykdommen tok livet fra ham. 

“Det var veldig tidlig.” 

"Mhm."

“Omtrent som pappa det da.” 

Evens ærlighet overrasker Isak, for han vet at det fortsatt er sårt å snakke om dødsfallet til faren. Han legger den ledige hånda på låret hans, stryker ham forsiktig. Gudrun ser på ham med store øyne. 

“Døde han tidlig?” 

“Han ble førtito og jeg var elleve.” 

“Var han også syk?” 

Even trekker pusten godt inn, og idet han lukker øynene sniker Isak hånda si inn i hans og klemmer den. Even klemmer forsiktig tilbake. 

“Eh.. nei… han skulle stoppe en guttegjeng fra å stjele en sykkel og ble overfalt. Han smalt hodet i en betongblokk og døde av skadene han fikk.” 

“Herregud, så fælt og meningsløst.” 

Gudrun ser forskrekket på Even og gir dem en tale om hvor mye bedre det var før i tiden da ungene var ute og spilte fotball og lekte gjemsel istedenfor å sitte inne og spille sånne voldelige dataspill. 

“Kanskje vi skal snakke om noe litt hyggeligere?” spør Isak.

“Huff ja.” Gudrun nikker. 

I mangel på noe nytt å prate om, styrer Isak samtalen inn på håndarbeid igjen og nevner kurven med garn og broderi som står ved siden av stolen til Gudrun. Han er ikke spesielt interessert i håndarbeid, men det er et trygt samtaleemne. 

Even spør entusiastisk om det Gudrun syr og selv om hun litt motvillig viser frem det hun har lagd, tror Isak hun innerst inne liker oppmerksomheten og alle de gode ordene fra Even. 

“Hvilke planer har dere for kvelden da? Det er jo lørdag, dere skal vel besøke et sånt utestede for homoseksuelle?”

“Utested for homoseksuelle?” Isak ser spørrende på Gudrun. 

“Ja, er det ikke det homoseksuelle gjør i helgene? Går på sånne sex-klubber?”

Den hyggelige atmosfæren forsvinner brått og Isak kjenner umiddelbart det blir umulig å la kommentaren stå uimotsagt, men idet han åpner munnen, tar Even ordet og han virker like irritert som ham.

“Utesteder for homoseksuelle er ikke sex-klubber.”

“Åh…… uhm…” Gudrun tar en slurk av kaffen – gjemmer ansiktet bak kaffekoppen. 

“Absolutt ikke,” skyter Isak inn. “De er stort sett som alle andre utesteder.”

“Og det du sier er veldig generaliserende.” Even trekker pusten godt inn. “Blir som om jeg skulle si at _alle_ eldre hamstrer mat på tilbud eller gjemmer sparepengene under madrassen på soverommet. Gjør du det?” 

“Nei,” sier Gudrun spakt. 

“Det er forresten ikke så viktig om utstedet er _skeivt._ Det viktigste er at det er hyggelig der og at ølen god. Sånn som på Anfield.”

“Men vi liker aller best å være hjemme vi da.” Isak griper tak i hånda til Even og klemmer den. Even nikker istemmende til Isaks ord og stryker han over håndbaken med tommelen. “Lage god mat og kose oss med en øl eller to.”

“Og se på film,” skyter Even inn. 

“Ja, vi ser veldig mye på film.”

Gudrun flakker med blikket mens kinnene rødner og Isak lurer på om hun er så flau som hun ser ut. Han håper det. Hun tar tak i den blomstrete servietten og tørker seg i munnviken. 

“Det… “ Gudrun kremter litt, som om hun må renske stemmen før hun kan si noe. “...det høres jo veldig koselig ut.”

“Det er det, ikke sant, Isak?” 

“Jo, veldig koselig.” 

Isak stryker Even oppå håndryggen, kjenner den myke og varme huden under tommelen. Han bryr seg fint lite om Gudrun ser ham og hva hun måtte mene om det. 

“Hva med deg da?”

“Hva med meg?” Gudrun ser uforstående på Isak. 

“Hva gjør du på lørdagskveldene?”

“Jeg holder meg hjemme.” 

“Så du er ikke ute å danser?” Isak ser spørrende på henne. “Du kan jo sette på deg finkjolen og finne deg en hyggelig, eldre mann du kan hygge deg med.”

“Det er jo jevnlig seniortreff i Tangvall med lokale trubadurer som spiller opp til dans. Der er det sikkert mange kjekke karer,” følger Even opp. 

Gudrun ser på dem med store, runde øyne. Hun presser leppene sammen og rister bestemt på hodet.

“Jeg tror dere er helt rusk!”

“Hvorfor det?” spør Even. 

“Nei, det skipet har for lengst seilt.”

“For noe tull.” Even rister på hodet før han tømmer kaffekoppen. “Man kan finne kjærligheten i alle aldre.” 

Isak nikker og sier seg enig før han tar den siste biten av kaka og skraper den lille tallerkenen fri for krem. 

“Holger er jo singel, kanskje han er noe for deg?”

“Holger?” Gudrun ser på Isak med store øyne. “Han er dessverre alt for skrøpelig.”

“Dessverre?” Isak hever øyenbrynene og smiler lurt. “Så du synes han er kjekk?”

Gudrun avfeier spørsmålet med en brå håndbevegelse og et høylytt snøft før hun slurper i seg litt kaffe. Kinnene hennes er rødlige, flere nyanser mørkere enn i sta. 

"Hva sier du? Er han kjekk eller?" Isak holder blikket til Gudrun. 

"Holger er en fin fyr, snill som dagen er lang.” Even sender Gudrun et smil.

"Han er kanskje blitt litt dårlig til beins, men du ser jo at han har vært sterk og trent en gang i tida.” følger Isak opp. "Han spilte fotball i mange år fortalte han meg en gang.” 

"Ikke rart om du synes han er kjekk da, Gudrun." Isak blunker til henne. 

“Nei, ikke rart i det hele tatt,” gjentar Even. 

"Slutt nå!" 

Gudrun hever stemmen flere hakk. Øyne er mørke og den velkjente fura i panna har vokst frem på null tid. Hun reiser opp og griper tak i kaffekanna, stupler seg bortover gulvet og ut på kjøkkenet.

Isak legger hånda på Evens lår, klemmer forsiktig og hvisker.

"Oi, vi traff visst en nerve."

“Håper hun ikke ble forbanna." Even sukker og ser bekymret på Isak. "Tror du hun kommer tilbake?"

"Hun må jo det."

"Vi må si unnskyld."

Isak skal til å protestere, si at såpass må hun tåle, men blikket til Even – de store, urolige øynene – og det lett vibrerende høyrebeinet, får ham til å ombestemme seg. 

Lett romstering høres fra kjøkkenet før det blir helt stille. Det går både et og to minutter uten at Gudrun kommer tilbake. Evens høyre bein rister enda kraftigere, og Isak skjønner at han må gjøre noe. Han legger hånda på låret han, stryker ham forsiktig.

"Jeg går og ser etter henne." 

Idet Isak skal til å reise seg, kommer Gudrun inn i stua igjen. Skrittene er korte og hun går langsomt mot dem med kaffekanna i hånda. 

Ansiktet hennes er stramt og munnen er lukket. Hun setter ned kaffekanna med et dunk og det klirrer i kaffekoppen hennes. 

"Unnskyld, vi skulle ikke sagt det vi gjorde."

"Det var veldig dumt av oss å presse deg," legger Isak til. 

"Ja..."

Gudruns rynke glatter seg ut og idet hun synker ned i stolen igjen, ser hun i grunn mer trist ut enn noe annet. Even dulter så vidt borti Isak med kneet og hvisker “bli litt til?” og han gir ham et lite nikk i retur. 

“Har du litt mer kaffe?” 

"Ja... skal det være en påtår?" Et lite, usikkert smil kryper frem i ansiktet til Gudrun. Even strekker kaffekoppen mot henne med et smil. 

“Ja, takk.” 

“Jeg kan få en halv kopp jeg også.”

Isak tar en liten neve med mokkabønner og legger på tallerkenen sin. De minner ham om farmor. Han har ikke spist det siden hun levde og han var på sommerferie her i Ausvika for over tjue år siden. 

Samtalen glir lettere nå. De unngår såre temaer og konsentrerer seg om lettere ting som været, all snøen som har falt de siste dagene og Gudruns siste tur med pensjonistforeningen. 

Even tilbyr seg å måke foran huset hennes. Hun er motvillig, vil klare det selv, men etter Isak bryter inn og forteller at det verken er et nederlag eller skam å be om hjelp, takker hun ja til tilbudet.

Det har vært overraskende hyggelig å drikke kaffe hos Gudrun og Isak er glad han lot seg overtale til å ta turen bort til henne. Til tross for noen feilskjær fra dem begge, er stemningen mellom dem er langt bedre enn den har vært tidligere. 

Isak har likevel ikke lyst å tilbringe _hele_ lørdagskvelden sammen med Gudrun. Nå som Even føler seg bedre har han lyst å være sammen med ham – alene. 

“Vi får vel komme oss hjem, Even?”

“Ja, vi får vel det.”

Gudrun følger Isak og Even ut i gangen med rullatoren. Etter jakke og sko er på, finner Isak skjerfet og knyter det rundt halsen. 

“Tusen takk for serveringen.”

“Det var da så lite.” Gudrun vifter avvisende med hånda. “Takk for at dere kom.”

“Takk for at vi fikk komme inn.” 

Even trekker lua over hodet og strammer skjerfet. Han søker hånda til Isak, dulter så vidt borti den og Isak griper velvillig tak i den. 

“Det var…” Gudrun trekker pusten godt inn. “...hyggelig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sannelig ble ikke Isak og Even med inn og det gikk jo ganske fint, synes dere ikke? Spørsmålet er jo nå om de klarer å holde på den forholdsvis gode stemningen / tonen mellom dem? Og hva tenker dere om Gudrun og hennes situasjon? Kanskje hun trenger en besøksvenn? Spent på å høre hva dere tenker.
> 
> BEWA har gjort underverker med dette kapitlet her også. Hun er gull 💖
> 
> Om dere har noen tanker, betraktninger om dette kapitlet, vil jeg gjerne høre fra deg.


	13. Chernobyl i hodet

Søndag formiddag står Isak på badet og vasker. Han er glad planene for i dag med Jonas og familien ble kansellert. For selv om det gikk tålig greit med besøket hos Gudrun i går, tok det på for dem begge. Og det er fint å bare kunne pusle litt med ting hjemme. 

Ute i gangen hører Isak lett romstering. Det klirrer i nøkler og trampes forsiktig i gulvet. Idet han skrur av vannet i vasken roper Even på ham. 

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Jeg tar en tur ned i verkstedet.”

Isak stikker hodet ut i gangen. “Jeg er straks ferdig her. Vil du jeg skal komme etter?”

“Nei.” Even biter seg i leppa og rister på hodet. 

“Ikke?” Isak ser overrasket på ham. 

“Jeg trenger litt alenetid…”

“Åh?”

“Ja… eh… jeg skal skrive den mailen til Lill og da trenger jeg å være litt alene.” Even flakker med blikket. “Om det er greit?”

Isak legger fra seg kluten og går bort til Even. Han stryker litt hår bort fra panna hans før han krummer hånda rundt nakken hans og kysser ham ømt på munnen. 

“Så klart det er greit.”

Isak ser Even prøver å smile, men det blir litt halvhjerta. Even linker panna med Isaks. Han sier ikke noe mer, bare sukker dypt. Isak legger hånda i nakken hans igjen og kiler han forsiktig med fingrene. 

“Du er kjempetøff som tar den henvendelsen, den sterkeste jeg vet om faktisk, og jeg er så uendelig stolt av deg.” 

“Sterkeste du liksom…” Even slipper ut et lite fnys og rister lett på hodet. "Føles ikke sånn."

“Jo, du er det! Jeg vet du har det i deg. Det har jeg sett før.” 

“Takk, baby.” 

“Jeg tar en tur ned på kontoret for å jobbe litt når jeg er ferdig her. Bare kom bort eller ring meg om det er noe, okei?”

“Okei.” 

Isak får et kyss av Even før han går inn på badet igjen og gjør seg ferdig med vasking. Speilet og vasken får en rask omgang med såpe og vann før han sier seg fornøyd.

På vei ned trappa til kontoret har Isak Flemming hakk i hel og han skal ikke ut slik som Isak tror. Flemming er selskapssyk og følger etter ham inn på kontoret, setter seg i stolen og kikker på ham. 

“Skal du hjelpe meg med regnskapet, Flemming?” 

Flemming kikker på ham noen øyeblikk før han tar sats og hopper opp på pulten. Han tråkker over papirer og setter seg delvis oppå tastaturet. Isak sprekker opp i et smil. Han godsnakker med ham – forteller ham hvor glad han er i ham – og peprer han med kyss oppe på hodet før han setter ham ned på gulvet. 

Kontorarbeidet har hopet seg litt opp, så det er mer enn nok å gjøre i dag. I tillegg til å føre alle inngående fakturaer og legge dem til betaling på forfall, må han gjøre klar lønna for mars og selv om de ikke er så mange ansatte, tar det tid. 

Når han omsider er ferdig, nesten to timer senere, dropper han turen innom verkstedet for å se etter Even, går i stedet rett opp til leiligheten. Høy musikk møter ham allerede nede i gangen og når han kommer inn i leiligheten høres det ut som Allan Rayman har live konsert i stua. 

Even står på kjøkkenet og synger høyt. På gulvet ligger et håndkle sammen med kjøkkenmaskinen, og matvarer og brukte kjøkkenredskap ligger strødd utover på kjøkkenbenken. Det lukter hvitløk og ingefær, og Isak skjønner det kommer fra kjelene på ovnen. 

Idet Isak skrur ned lyden på musikken, snur Even seg. Han smiler, men Isak merker det blir litt halvveis. 

“Hei, Issy.” 

“Hva holder du på med?”

“Lager middag.”

“Det ser jeg. Men hvorfor så sykt høy musikk? Klarer du å høre deg selv tenke?”

“Nei.” Even drar hånda gjennom håret og sukker. “Men det er hensikten også.”

Isak skakker på hodet. “Åh? Hvorfor det?” 

“Jeg sendte mailen til Lill… og nå bare POFF!” Even vifter med hendene over hodet. “Det er fullstendig Chernobyl oppe i hodet mitt.” 

Isak går bort til Even og trekker ham inn i en varm og god klem. Han hvisker inn i øret hans. 

“Baby da. Har du lyst å prate om det?”

“Nei.” Even trekker seg ut av klemmen og snur seg mot ovnen. “Jeg orker ikke tenke på det. Det var jo derfor jeg satt musikken på full guffe”

“Okei.” Isak kremter litt, “Jeg vil jo ikke tvinge deg, men…"

“Ikke nå, Isak.” Even avbryter ham.

Isak nikker og stiller seg bak Even. Legger armen rundt midjen hans og lar haken hvile på skuldra hans. Det putrer svakt oppi kjelen. 

“Hva lager du? Det lukter sykt godt.”

“Kylling korma.” 

“Digg.” Isak peker mot en plastbolle ved siden av ovnen. “Hva er det der?”

“Det skal bli nan brød. Fant en oppskrift uten gjær. Skal snart steke dem i panna.”

“Fy fader jeg digger deg ass!”Isak kysser Even like under øret. “Dette er jo som å være på restaurant.” 

Litt senere sitter de og spiser og når de er ferdig, rydder de kjøkkenet i fellesskap før Isak overtaler Even til å se en film med ham. 

Even ligger urolig ved siden av Isak i sofaen. Telefonen glir hvileløst mellom hendene og kun ti minutter etter filmen starter forsvinner han inn på badet. Isak vil vente på ham og pauser filmen. 

Etter en lang stund hører Isak lyder ute i gangen. Det smeller i ei dør og Evens tunge skritt treffer øret.

“Baby?” Isak heve stemmen. “Baby?”

“Ja?” 

“Hvor blir det av deg? Kommer du snart?”

“Eh… nei.”

“Nei?” Isak reiser seg opp og kikker mot gangen uten å se Even. “Hva skjer? 

“Jeg stikker bort til Gudrun for å måke.”

“Hæ? Men vi har jo bare sett ti minutter av filmen?”

“Sorry.” 

Isak hopper opp av sofaen og går ut i gangen til Even som allerede har allerede fått på seg vintersko og jakke. Han griper tak i hånda hans og trekker ham mot seg. 

“Du? Går det bra?”

“Jeg er bare så rastløs, klarer ikke sitte stille.”

“Tenker du fortsatt på mailen til Lill?”

“Mm.” 

Det gjør vondt å se Even sånn og Isak vil så gjerne hjelpe ham når han blir så stressa og hjernen går i vranglås. Men når han ikke vil prate, så er det vanskelig å gjøre noe. Han drar i det gule skjerfet som henger ned fra hylla og surrer det rundt halsen hans. 

“Du må ikke fryse, baby.” 

“Takk. Jeg kommer tilbake om en stund.”

“Hils Gudrun da.”

“Skal gjøre det.” Even snur seg raskt og åpner døra. 

“Even?”

“Ja?” Even snur seg i døråpningen. 

“Har du helt glemt avtalen vår?"

"Avtale?" Even ser ut som et spørsmålstegn. 

"Ja… Ingen forlater huset uten å gi den andre et kyss først.”

“Åh. Sorry.” Even sukker oppgitt og smiler matt før han gir Isak to raske kyss på munnen. “Hjernen er helt fucka. Jeg husket jo ikke et kyss en gang.”

Isak slenger seg ned på sofaen. Han skrur på filmen igjen, men i istedenfor å følge med blir han liggende og tenke på Even og hva han kan gjøre for å få ham ut av tankekjøret. 

Nesten to timer senere er Even tilbake. Fra gangen roper han på Isak og når han spør om han skal måke litt framfor butikken, er ikke Isak sen om å si ja. 

“Det passer perfekt, for jeg har planlagt en overraskelse til deg.”

“Åh. Hva da?”

“Det kan jeg jo ikke si.” Isak himler med øynene og kysser ham. “Bare vær her om cirka femten minutter.”

Isak blir akkurat ferdig med å forberede overraskelsen i det ytterdøra smeller igjen og Even er tilbake. Isak roper på ham fra badet.

Lyset er dempet og rundt omkring – på vasken, i vinduskarmen og oppå vaskemaskinen – har Isak plassert haugevis med telys. Han tømte faktisk posen. Ut fra den bærbare høyttaleren spilles rolig, lavmælt musikk. 

Isak står inntil vasken i silke-morgenkåpen Eskild ga ham i julegave når Even stikker hodet inn.

“Velkommen til Isaks spa-retreat hvor nytelse og avslapping står i fokus.” 

Isak vrikker litt på kroppen og blunker til Even som står med store øyne og delvis åpne munn og stirrer på ham. Med en kjapp håndbevegelse faller morgenkåpen hans mot gulvet og han står naken foran Even. Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil. 

“Ååh! Baby. Du er så himla fin. På alle måter.”

Isak går bort til badekaret og sukker salig idet han synker ned i det varme vannet. Even kler raskt av seg, klyver oppi og legger seg mellom beina hans med ryggen mot brystkassa og hodet hvilende i halsgropa hans. 

Det er trangt i badekaret – vann skvulper over kanten. Men de liker å være tett inntil hverandre og ingen av av dem bryr seg nevneverdig om at de ikke får strekt ut beina skikkelig. 

“Dette er akkurat hva kroppen og hodet trenger nå. Du er bare best altså.”

“Takk, baby. Jeg tenkte du kunne trenge noe sånt som dette her.” Isak krummer armene rundt ham og stryker ham over brystet med lette fingre. 

“De som påstår du ikke er romantisk skulle ha sett det her.” 

Even griper tak i hånda til Isak og kysser han på innsiden av håndflaten gjentatte ganger. De ru leppene hans kiler ham og han ler inn i håret hans. 

“Gikk det greit hos Gudrun?”

“Ja.” Even smiler og vifter med tærne. “Hun virket faktisk glad for å se meg.”

“Oi.” Isak kysser ham i håret. Han er litt overrasket, men samtidig ikke. For Even er et vinnende vesen som kan forvandle stein til en myk masse. “Du har klart det jeg aldri klarte. Å sjarmere henne i senk.”

Evens latter glir over i et lite snøft før han blir helt stille – lenge. En gammel sang av Conor Oberst siver ut av høyttaleren. 

_Because I swear that I am dying, slowly, but it's happening_

_So if there is a perfect spring that's waiting somewhere_

_Just take me there and lie to me and say it's going to be all right_

_It's going to be all right, yeah, you worry too much, kid_

“Jaja, det er da i hvert fall noe. Lill har jo enda ikke svart meg.” 

“Nå skal vi leke en lek.”

"En lek?" Even høres overrasket ut. 

"Mm."

“Okei?” Even vrir hodet mot Isak. “Er det noen regler?”

“Du skal bare gjøre to ting. Lukke øynene og slappe helt av. 

Glidemiddelet er strategisk plassert på kanten av badekaret. Isak klemmer ut en stor klatt før han dypper hånda ned i vannet og tar tak i lengden til Even. Han vrir hånden forsiktig rundt roten, oppover mot skaftet og tuppen mens han hvisker en litt kinky sex-fantasi i øret til Even.

Isak masserer penishodet med tommelen og kjenner lengden vokser av berøringen. Even slipper ut lave kny – stønner baby ut i luften – mens han presser seg forsiktig mot Isak. 

Isak kjærtegner og klemmer lengden og ballene hans, først langsomt før farten gradvis øker, tross motstanden i vannet. Han hvisker små kjærlighetserklæringer inn i håret hans. Even stønner i takt med bevegelsene og det tar ikke lang tid før han kommer inn hånda hans. 

Litt senere ligger de halvnakne under et pledd på sofaen og småprater mens lav musikk spilles i bakgrunnen. 

Det piper i telefonen til Even. Isak skvetter – ikke av lyden – men av rykket i Evens kropp og det høylytte gispet hans.

“Lill har svart meg…”

“Men så fint da.” 

Isak vender hodet mot Even og ser han stirrer på mobilen uten å si noe, bare puster tungt og slipper ut noen små sukk. Han griper tak i hånda til Even og klemmer den forsiktig. 

“Skal du ikke lese mailen?”

“Eh… nja…” Even kaster hodet bakover, lukker øynene og puster tungt. Isak snur seg mot ham. Han legger hånda på brystet hans og stryker på ham i påvente at han skal si noe. “Jeg tør ikke.”

“Evenmin, det kommer til å gå bra. Uansett hva som står der.”

“Off…” Evens dype sukk vibrerer inne i ham. “Les det du!”

“Jeg?” 

“Ja.” Even ser litt hjelpeløst på ham og forsøker seg på et smil. 

“Okei.” 

Isak tar i mot telefonen og åpner mailen. 

_Hei, Even_

_Så hyggelig å høre fra deg igjen. Jeg har tenkt mye på det som skjedde i fjor sommer. Synes det var så synd at det endte sånn som det gjorde. Så leit å høre at det var personlige ting som kom i veien for jobben som lærer. Du ville vært PERFEKT for jobben._

_Vi har dessverre ingen ledig stillinger på kunstskolen akkurat nå, men om det skulle endre seg vil jeg så klart ta kontakt med deg._

_Men jeg er i tenkeboksen på – i privat regi – å starte malekurs for voksne og da hadde det vært helt perfekt å ha med deg på laget._

_Jeg er opptatt i kveld, men kan jeg ikke ringe deg i morgen ettermiddag så kan vi prate litt? Om både jobb, kunst og andre ting som måtte dukke opp._

_Kunstnerisk hilsen fra Lill :-)_

Smilet brer seg etterhvert som Isak leser. Idet han er ferdig, setter han seg skrevs over Even med knærne planta i sofaen. Han brer pleddet rundt dem, legger hendene forsiktig på kinnene hans og kysser ham ømt på munnen. 

“Du sjarmerer _alle_ i senk du.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Det er ikke det siste kapitlet. Jeg fikk noen ideer etter å ha lest kommentarene deres og vips så blir det noen kapitler til.  
> BEWA har gjort en fin fin innstats på dette kapitlet og henger med videre som beta 💖
> 
> Even har holdt sin del av avtalen. Var han ikke flink? Han har jo ikke fortalt om seg selv ennå, men dette er jo en start! Overrasket over svaret fra Lill?
> 
> Hvordan blir neste møte med Gudrun tror dere? Litt avmålt (glede) eller kyss, klapp og klem. Spent på hva dere tenker nå. 
> 
> Har dere noen tanker / teorier hører jeg gjerne fra dere. 💖
> 
> GOD PÅSKE ALLE FINE LESERE 🐣🐥💛


	14. Gammel vane vond å vende

Ute på rampa ligger dagens aviser og fire kasser med ferske brød og andre bakevarer. Isak plukker med seg avisene og går inn i butikken med dem. Når han kommer ut igjen, er Solveig der.

“God morgen, Isak.”

“God morgen, Solveig. Klar for en ny uke og ny dag?”

“Alltid klar for mandag. Og du?”

“Jada, klar som et egg.” 

Solveig og Isak tar hver sin stålkasse og går inn i butikken. Isak begynner å fordele brødene mens Solveig henter de to siste kassene. 

“Jeg hørte at Gudrun var innom på lørdag.”

“Jasså, du hørte det ja?” Isak plasserer det siste brødet i hylla. 

“Du vet jo hvordan det er…” Solveig trekker på skuldrene og ler lett. 

“News travel fast.” Isak rister på hodet.

“Sååå? Blomster?” Solveig ser nysgjerrig på Isak og fortsetter å prate når han ikke gir tegn til å si noe. “De kom vel ikke uten grunn. Ikke fra henne.” 

Isak skjønner at det er umulig å komme unna uten å si noe. Når han først går i gang med, gir han henne like så godt hele historien og forteller om besøket hos Gudrun lørdag kveld. 

“Jøss!” Solveig ser på Isak, tydelig overrasket. “Hvem hadde trodd hun hadde det i seg å vise gjestfrihet og takknemlighet? Spesielt overfor Even og deg.”

“Jeg hadde mine tvil jeg også, men jeg har jo tilslutt skjønt at det er noe godt i henne. Det er bare veldig godt gjemt bak et hardt skall og utallige lag med sårende ord.”

Isak bretter opp ermene på skjorta si, og plukker med seg et par pakker med sjokoladekjeks fra hylla ved siden av brødene og legger dem i en av stålkassene. 

“Hun har jo hatt sitt å stri med hun også – akkurat som alle andre.”

“Vi har jo alle vårt, men det går jo an å oppføre seg for det.”

“Jeg er helt enig, men jeg har jo skjønt at man ikke kommer noen vei med å møte uvilje med uvilje. Noen ganger må man faktisk gjøre noe fint for noen som kanskje ikke fortjener det. Selv om det er vanskelig.”

Solveig går bort til brødskjæremaskinen og tømmer søppelbøtta 

“Og det står det respekt av.” Hun retter på brillene sine. “Jeg vet ikke om jeg hadde orket å gjøre det dere har gjort.”

“Hadde det ikke vært for Even, hadde ingenting av dette skjedd.”

“Even ja.” Hun nikker. “Jeg burde skjønt at han hadde en finger med i spillet.” Solveig gir Isak et varmt smil. 

“Mm.” 

Å tenke på Even vekker sommerfuglene i magen. Bilder fra i dag tidlig – Even varm og myk, tett inntil ham under dyna, våte kyss i nakken og fjærlette fingre som kilte over hele brystkassa – dukker opp, og han klarer ikke la være å smile. 

Isak ser på klokka og ser at tiden begynner å løpe fra dem. Han griper tak i to av stålkassene. 

“Vi må få opp farten, klokka er snart åtte. Åpner du kassene, så fikser jeg kaffen og ordner til ved sofaen?”

“Så klart.”

Stålkassene havner på bakrommet, og Isak går inn på pauserommet og setter på kaffe. Mens kaffen blir ferdig fyller han en skål med sjokoladekjeks og plasserer dem på bordet før han låser opp og tar i mot dagens første kunde. 

Isak blir møtt av lett skravling når han litt senere kommer ut i butikken med kaffekanna. Gudrun, Ruth og Magnhild har inntatt sofaen og han møter dem med et smil. 

“God morgen, damer.” 

“God morgen.”

“Takk for sist.” Isak møter blikket til Gudrun i det han setter fra seg kaffekanna. “Blomstene står så fint ennå.”

“Jo, takk for sist.” Gudrun nikker lett rødmende mot ham. “Det er blomster av ypperste kvalitet må du vite. Jeg ba om de beste blomstene så klart.”

Magnhild og Ruth virrer med hodene, blikkene flakker fra den ene til den andre. De lurer helt sikkert på hva som har skjedd, hva _takk for sist_ betyr. Nysgjerrigheten til Magnhild tar overhånd og Isak ser blikket hennes på Gudrun. 

“Hvorfor sier _han_ takk for sist?”

”Isak og Even var bare en tur bortom meg på lørdag for å takke for blomstene jeg ga dem.” 

“Jaha. Takke for en takk, nå har jeg hørt det også.” Magnhild snøfter. 

Isak møter blikket hennes. “Det er bedre med en takk for mye enn en for lite.”

Litt senere er Isak tilbake for å fylle på varer og blir stående foran hylla med krydder like ved sofaen. 

_Herregud, har du hørt hva som skjedde med Fru Larsen? Nei? Hun skal skilles. Tenk det – etter å ha vært gift i 35 år! Tror du Jørgen har vært utro? Jeg hørte nemlig at han hadde vært bortpå ei dame i fra Høllen. Han er en gammel gris. Og barnebarnet til Einar spontanaborterte! Nei, er det sant? Ja, det er tredje gangen nå. Så fælt. Jeg hørte av Magda at barnebarnet til Laffen, han som jobber i avisa… Mikkel? Ja, han ja. Hva med han? Han er blitt syk. Ja, det har jeg hørt også… Det var noe med magen… kreft? nei, tror ikke det… jo, det er sikkert det, alle får jo det, magen… sikkert tarmkreft da._

Selv med ryggen til hører han alt damene sier. Spesielt ordene til Gudrun. Han skjønner at hun ikke har forandret seg like mye som han har håpet på den siste uka, og kjenner et snev av skuffelse skylle over ham. 

Men mest av alt er han irritert over sladderen, og det bobler inne i ham. Idet han snur seg for å kjefte på dem, gi dem beskjed om at butikken og sofaen absolutt ikke er noe sted for sånt prat, kommer Even småløpende mot ham. 

Håret står til alle kanter og det lange, okergule skjerfet henger skeivt – den ene enden når nesten gulvet. Han hiver etter pusten og ser fortvilet ut. 

“Hva har skjedd?”

“Jeg finner ikke telefonen min. Har lett overalt, men den er liksom ingen steder.” Even hiver hendene i været. “Kan du huske å ha sett den?”

“Hmm. Nei....” Isak drar på det. "Ikke i dag i hvert fall."

"Faen!" Even trekker pusten. “Lill skrev jo i går at hun skulle ringe meg i dag. Tenk om jeg ikke finner den?” 

Evens høyre bein rister ukontrollert. Han drar hånda gjennom håret og banner lavmælt på nytt før han raskt kikker på klokka si. 

“Fuck, nå blir jeg sen også. Per Arne kommer til å bli drit forbanna.” 

Isak legger hånda forsiktig på skuldra til Even og låser blikket hans. 

“Ta det med ro, baby. Det går sikkert fint å bli noen minutter forsinket. La oss fokusere på å finne telefonen din. Jeg kan sende Lill en melding og forklare om vi ikke finner den.”

Even puster ut og lukker øynene et øyeblikk. “Okei.”

“Hva gjorde du i går etter den meldinga kom?”

Even lukker øynene på nytt – som om han prøver å gjenskape bilder av øyeblikkene fra i går kveld, og når han åpner dem igjen, hører Isak ham sukke. 

“Jeg var nede i verkstedet og skrev litt i boka mi.”

“Kanskje telefonen er der?”

“Det har jeg ikke tenkt på." Even klasker seg selv i panna. "Jeg går å sjekker! Takk."

Even kommer ikke lenger enn fem lange skritt i retning bakrommet før Isaks ord stopper ham.

"Feil retning, Even. Verkstedet er andre veien."

Even snur seg og slipper ut en lett latter før han strener mot utgangen. Idet han passerer sofaen, tråkker han på skjerfet sitt og mister balansen. Isak griper fatt i ham og holder ham på beina. 

"Ta det med ro, baby." 

“Jeg prøver…” 

Isak drar i skjerfet hans og tuller det rundt halsen for å holde det på plass, før han legger begge hendene på kinnene hans og kysser ham på munnen. Han hører noen høylytte sukk og snøft fra sofaen, men lukker ørene og fokuserer på Even. 

“Gi meg beskjed om du ikke finner telefonen, så hjelper jeg deg å lete. Okei?”

“Takk.” 

Even lene seg mot Isak og kysser ham. 

_Herregud, han er akkurat som Signe... Ja, like forstyrra som henne... En tro kopi! Og så kysse sånn når du er på jobb da... Langt ifra sømmelig!_

Stemmene fra sofaen trenger inn i sfæren deres igjen. Leppene glir fra hverandre og Isak merker Even stivner mot ham. Denne gangen blir det umulig å lukke ørene. Idet han snur seg mot sofaen for å si han ikke tolererer slikt snakk, tar en annen ordet fra ham. 

“Den kyssinga kunne de kanskje ha spart seg for.” Hun trekker pusten. “Men det er lov å være stressa da.”

“Hva sier du?” Magnhild ser rart på Gudrun. 

“Har du begynt å høre dårlig Magnhild?” Jeg sier det er lov å være stressa.”

“Stressa?" Magnhild rister på hodet.

"Det er jo åpenbart noe annet med ham,” følger Ruth opp. "Det har du jo sagt selv.” 

“Mange ganger," poengterer Magnhild. 

Isak kikker bort på Gudrun. Hun er stram i maska, hun virker faktisk litt ukomfortabel og han lurer på om fortiden hennes har innhentet henne. Gudrun kremter, som om hun må renske stemmen for grums før hun sier noe. 

“Han trenger jo ikke være forstyrra eller gal selv om han vimser. Han er sikkert bare stressa. Unge nå til dags er jo ofte det. Du bekymrer deg jo for at begge barnebarna dine skal få magesår, så mye som de stresser, Ruth?”

"Hva er det som har skjedd med deg da Gudrun? Har du mista helt gangsynet?" spør Ruth.

"Hva er det disse gutta har gjort? De har jo kommet helt under huden på deg," følger Magnhild opp.

"For noe tull." Gudrun rister på hodet og slipper ut et høylytt snøft. 

Isak dulter borti Even med albuen og smilet hans vokser i takt med Evens. Idet han skal til å si noe, tar Even ordet. 

"Sorry at jeg stresser sånn altså." 

"Det går fint. Sjekk i verkstedet du. Det er lov å bli stressa." Isak stryker noen hårstrå bak øret til Even. 

Ruth og Magnhild snur seg i sofaen og kikker forskrekket opp mot dem – tydeligvis ikke klar over at Even fortsatt står der. De ser forlegent på dem uten å si noe før de brått blir opptatt med veskene sine. 

Gudrun ser opp og møter Isak og Evens blikk i et kort øyeblikk og kinnene hennes blir fire nyanser mørkere. Hun gir dem et lite, nesten usynlig nikk før snur seg mot venninnene sine igjen. 

“Har dere hørt hva som skjedde med Laffen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Hva har skjedd med Gudrun? Har hun blitt helt soft? Og hva skjer de to siste kapitlene? Spent på hva dere tenker. 
> 
> BEWA har betalest igjen og gjort en superduper jobb! 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Om dette fikk dere til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte. 💖


	15. God helg

Onsdag formiddag sitter Isak på kontoret for å gjøre litt kontorarbeid. Han må sende et par bestillinger og svare på noen mail. Men det er vanskelig konsentrere seg, for han venter på telefon fra Even.

Ole Thomas, som driver fritidsklubben i Tangvall, ringte Even på mandag og spurte om hjelp i forbindelse med at klubben skal flytte til nye og større lokaler. De trenger hjelp til å male spesielt, og siden Even gjorde en så bra jobb sist gang, vil Ole Thomas ha ham med på laget denne gangen også. Bare en formalisering av avtalen gjenstår og Even skal ringe ham opp når alt er i boks. 

Midt i en mail til det lokale bakeriet ringer telefonen. Endelig, tenker Isak og tar telefonen. 

“Halla, baby!”

“Hallo?” 

Det er en litt skjelven damestemme i andre enden. Når han ser på displayet, er det slettes ikke Evens navn som synes, men et ukjent nummer. 

“Hallo?” Damestemmen er der igjen. “Hvem snakker jeg med?”

“Eh… hei.” Isak kremter litt. “Det er Isak. Isak Valtersen.”

“Ja, det er deg. Det er Gudrun som ringer.”

“Å hei, Gudrun.” Isak kjenner kinnene ta fyr. “Beklager jeg trodde det var noen andre som ringe.” 

“Ja, nå skjønte jeg ikke noe. Trodde jeg hadde fått feil nummer av opplysningen.” 

“Neida, du har kommet rett.” Isak ler lett. Så blir det stille. “Hva vil du?”

“Nei, altså. Det var denne rullatoren da,” sier Gudrun nølende. 

“Vil du jeg skal levere den for deg?” 

“Jeg kunne jo kanskje ha greid det selv. Bestilt en taxi som kjør...”

“Det skal du da få slippe.” Isak avbryter henne. “Jeg kan komme innom deg senere i dag, etter jeg er ferdig på jobb.” 

“Vil du det?” Stemmen til Gudrun kvikner til. Det er nesten så han hører henne smile. 

“Så klart. Når passer det at jeg kommer?”

“Jeg er hjemme hele dagen jeg.” 

“Da kommer jeg innom deg så fort jeg er ferdig på jobb.”

“Tusen takk, Isak.”

“Bare hyggelig.” 

De avslutter samtalen og Isak legger fra seg telefonen. Han snurrer litt rundt på kontorstolen og tenker på Gudrun. Selv om hun fortsatt spyr ut sladder om andre, så har hun jo forandret seg, blitt blidere, mer imøtekommende og mer takknemlig. 

Det er en start – noe å bygge videre på.

Isak snur seg mot skjermen og fortsetter på mailen. Plutselig ringer det igjen. Han sjekker displayet og ser at det er Even som ringer denne gangen. 

“Halla, baby.”

“Halla, Issy.” 

“Er avtalen i boks?”

“Ja,” kvitrer Even. “Kontrakten er skannet og sendt Ole Thomas nå.”

“Fett” Isak snurrer rundt på kontorstolen med et stort smil om munnen. “Dette må feires!”

“Ja?” Even ler. 

“Seff. Den badass kjæresten min har jo fått seg nytt oppdrag jo. Møter du meg på Kjeksen etter jobb? Så skal jeg spandere en feit burger på deg.”

“Gjerne det.” Even sukker salig i telefonen. “Takk, baby.”

Isak reiser seg og går bort til veggmaleriet som Even har malt, fester øynene på teksten inne i regnbuen.  _ Alt er love. _ Han smiler og følger bokstavene med fingrene. 

“Jeg skjønner ikke dette her helt jeg.”

“Hva da?” Isak stopper opp og lar hånda hvile mot veggen. 

“At jeg har sånn flaks. Først vil Lill starte malekurs med meg og så får jeg dette oppdraget."

“Det er ikke flaks, Even.”

“Nei?” Even blir stille et øyeblikk. “Hvorfor tror du det skjer da?”

“Det skjer ene og alene fordi du er så awesome. For det første er du en dyktig kunstner. Jeg har bevis rett framfor meg. I tillegg er du hyggelig, imøtekommende og sjarmerende til tusen.” 

“Neiass, nå er du altfor snill og generøs, Issy.” Even sukker. 

“Nå er du bare dum i hodet, baby.” 

Det tar noen sekunder, så begynner Even å le. Små fnugg av latter finner veien via eteren og treffer Isak midt i brystet. Han smiler for seg selv og trykker telefonen nærmere øret. 

“Got it?”

Even trekker pusten. “Got it. Takk, pus.” 

.

Ettermiddagsrushet er like rundt hjørnet når Isak kan overlate alt til Åse og Solveig for å hente rullator og møte Even. Han sier raskt hadet til dem og tar en kjapp tur opp i leiligheten for å gi Flemming mat og finne bilnøkler. 

Isak parkerer bilen i oppkjørselen til Gudrun. Til tross for at Even måkte på søndag har snøfallet de siste dagene dekket igjen oppkjørselen og han vasser i snø til anklene hele veien opp til trappa. 

Han ringer på og Gudrun åpner raskere enn han forventet. Et øyeblikk lurer han på om hun har stått rett innenfor døra og ventet på ham. 

“Hei, Isak.”

“Hei. Da er jeg klar for å hente rullatoren.”

“Så flott. Kom inn da.” 

Isak går inn i den ytterste gangen og blir stående og vente på at Gudrun komme tilbake med rullatoren. Han bærer den ut i bilen og plasserer den i baksetet før han går tilbake til henne for å si hadet. 

“Da skal jeg få levert den med en gang.”

“Ja, det er fint...” 

Gudrun står litt urolig i døråpningen, kikker litt forbi Isak og gnir hendene mot hverandre. Isak skjønner det er noe og blir stående. Til slutt møter Gudrun blikket hans og kremter litt. 

“Du har vel ikke tid til en kaffetår før du drar?”

Isak ser på klokka, den er snart halv fem og det er ikke lenge før han skal møte Even. “Jeg har dessverre litt knapt med tid. Even og jeg skal ut å spise.”

Skuldrene til Gudrun synker og hun ser brått ned, haka treffer nesten kragen på den blomstrete skjorta hennes. 

“Åja…” Gudrun sukker, men kikker fort opp igjen. “Ja, men det blir vel hyggelig.” 

Smilet hennes når ikke opp til ørene. Det virker litt halvhjerta og Isak får en litt vond følelse inne i seg. Tenk om han er hennes eneste selskap i dag? Han ser på klokka igjen før han fester blikket på Gudrun. 

“Du, jeg tar en kopp jeg. Det er jo ikke noe bråhast med den rullatoren. Jeg kan jo bare levere den etter vi har spist.” Isak tar et skritt mot Gudrun og legger hånda på skuldra hennes. “Skal vi gå inn da?” 

Gudrun kikker opp på ham og lyser opp. “Ja, ja! La oss gå inn.”

Isak og Gudrun blir sittende ved kjøkkenbordet med en kopp kaffe og noen tørre småkaker hun har bakt. De snakker litt om løst og fast. Om været, det nye kulturhuset som skal bygges og butikken, uten at Isak er alt for personlig. For selv om forholdet til Gudrun har bedret seg, stoler han ikke hundre prosent på henne – ennå. 

Ute har det begynt å snø igjen og idet han åpner bildøra, snur han seg mot trappa der Gudrun står. 

“Jeg ber Even stikke innom og ta et nytt måkesjau.”

“Nei, å måke skal jeg få til på egenhånd.”

“Det er jeg ikke i tvil om at du klarer, men jeg tenkte det kunne være hyggelig med litt besøk. Om du tilbyr han en kopp kaffe, blir han sikkert med inn.”

“Ja.. uhm…nei...” Rødmen kryper oppover kinnene til Gudrun. Hun pakker den strikkede jakka godt rundt seg og kremter. “Om du insisterer, så får han komme en tur da.” 

Isak setter seg i bilen og idet han rygger ut av oppkjørselen ser han Gudrun stå på trappa med et smil om munnen og vinker til ham. 

Hvem hadde trodd det for to uker siden? 

.

Fredag kveld sitter Isak i kassa. Ettermiddagsrushet har gitt seg og han er alene i butikken. Han venter utålmodig på at klokka skal bli åtte, så han kan stenge butikken og gå hjem. Han har ikke noe spesielt å gjøre, så han sitter og fikler med mobilen for å få tida til å gå. 

Det plinger i bjella og idet han kikker opp mot inngangsdøra ser han at det er Gudrun. De hilser på hverandre med et lite nikk. Gudrun setter i fra seg trillebagen før hun tar med seg en handlekurv innover i butikken og kort tid etterpå er hun klar for å betale. 

“Hei, Gudrun.”

“Hei, Isak.”

“Så hyggelig å se deg igjen. Alt bra med deg?”

“Jada, det går så bra så.” Gudrun gir ham et lite smil. 

“Er det helgehandlinga som unnagjøres?”

“Ja, jeg må ha litt nå som helga kommer.”

Det er ikke mye Gudrun skal ha. Fløtepudding, sviskekompott, frosne erter og bogskinke. Sist på båndet er en boks med lys lapskaus. Det stikker litt i hjerte når han ser den og tankene går automatisk tilbake til tiden han bodde alene. 

Han spiste mye enkel boksmat da – spesielt lys lapskaus. Nå som han har Even og har smakt hans hjemmelagde variant, kan han ikke tenke seg noe annet. 

“Vil du ha pose?”

“Nei, takk. Jeg tar det i trillebagen min.”

“Klarer du å få trillet den helt hjem med så mye snø ute da?”

“Ja, selvsagt.” 

Gudrun nikker bestemt og begynner å pakke ned varene. Isak kunne i grunn latt være å spørre, for er det noe han har skjønt etter de siste ukene, er det at hun helst vil klare seg selv. Om det er fordi hun ikke er vant til å be hjelp eller det er en misforstått form for stolthet i å klare  _ alt _ selv, samme hva, har han til gode å finne ut av. 

“Så bra da. Benet ditt ser i hvert fall hundre prosent leget ut.”

“Det er det. Takk igjen for at du leverte rullatoren på onsdag.” 

“Bare hyggelig.”

“Du får ha god helg da. Hils Even og si takk for måkinga."

“Det skal jeg gjøre. God helg til deg og.” 

Isak blir sittende å tenke på Gudrun lenge etter hun har gått. Det er litt rart, men etter at alt som har skjedd de siste ukene har han tenkt mer og mer på henne. 

Hvor god blir egentlig helgen hennes?

Isak vet utmerket hvor stusselig og ensomt det er å sitte en hel helg alene uten å ha noen å prate med. Det har han gjort alt for mange ganger. Han var jo heldig, hadde i det minste en jobb å gå til. Gudrun har jo ingenting annet enn seg selv og huset sitt. 

Ingen fortjener å ha det sånn. Ikke en gang Gudrun. 

Det former seg sakte men sikkert en tanke oppe i hodet og Isak må le litt for seg selv idet han starter med dagsoppgjøret. Evens tankegang har smittet over på ham. Han skynder seg å stenge butikken, for han kan liksom ikke komme fort nok opp til Even og fortelle ham om ideen sin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da har Even fått seg nytt oppdrag. Det må jo bli bra. Hva tenker dere om Gudrun og Isak nå? Noen idéer om hva Isak pønsker på? 
> 
> Tusen takk til BEWA for super betajobbing! 🧡
> 
> Og tusen takk til dere fine lesere og for alle kommentarene. 🧡
> 
> Jeg er spent på hva dere tenker nå. Fikk dette kapitlet deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar 🧡
> 
> Ps. Det blir visst 17 kapitler 😂😘


	16. Ravioli vs lapskaus

Lav musikk og romstering fra kjøkkenet møter Isak når han kommer opp i leiligheten. Spisestuebordet er dekket til middag. Even har funnet fram penserviset etter farmor og brettet servietter i vifteform. Blomstene fra Gudrun er byttet ut med røde roser, og levende lys erstatter lyset i taket.

Det rumler i magen og lukten av tomatsaus siver inn i nesa og forsterker sulten. Han er spent på hva Even har disket opp med i kveld og går med forsiktig skritt mot kjøkkenet. 

Isak stiller seg i åpningen med et salig smil. Han står helt musestille, for å ikke bli oppdaga, og iakttar Even som sømløst beveger seg rundt mens han nynner på en sang.

Ansiktet sprekker opp i et gedigent smil, kroppen fylles med en intens lykkefølelse og han blir helt varm inni i seg. Tenk å komme hjem til dette i motsetning til en tom leilighet. 

At kjøkkenet ser ut som ei krigssone med kjøkkenredskaper og matvarer overalt, bryr han seg ikke om, for å komme hjem til ferdig middag trumfer et ryddig kjøkken. 

Til slutt klarer ikke Isak å vente lenger. Han sniker seg bort til Even med lette skritt og kysser ham i nakken. 

“Hei, kjekken.”

Even snur seg brått og ser forskrekket på Isak. “Er du her alt?” 

Isak hever øyenbrynene og ler. “Ja. Skulle jeg ikke det?” 

“Eh… joda.” Even drar hånda gjennom håret og gir ham et oppgitt smil. “Jeg tenkte bare jeg skulle klare å rydde før du kom for en gangs skyld.” 

“Det går fint.” Isak gir ham et kyss midt på munnen. “Vi tar det sammen etterpå.”

“Planen var jo at du skulle slippe det da. Du har jo jobbet lenge.” Even sukker, tydelig irritert på seg selv.

“Ikke tenk på det, Evi!” Isak kysser ham på nytt. “Så fint du har dekket på i stua forresten.”

Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. “Liker du det?” 

“Jeg elsker det!” Isak blunker til ham. “Du er ikke så verst romantisk du heller.” 

Litt senere sitter de i stua og spiser. Hjemmelaget Ravioli fylt med kjøtt og ost i en spicy tomatsaus. Alt lagd fra bunnen av Even. Kontrasten er stor til den kjipe lapskausboksen Gudrun kjøpte. 

“Du Even?”

“Mm.”

“Jeg har tenkt på en ting.”

“Okei. Hva da?” 

Isak tar en stor slurk av ølen og forteller om møtet med Gudrun i butikken. 

“Off, det hørtes stusselig ut å spise lapskaus fra boks alene.”

“Ikke sant? Jeg får vondt inni meg.” Isak fyller gaffelen med pasta og stapper den inn i munnen. Litt saus renner nedover haka. “Jeg er så sykt glad jeg traff deg ass, så jeg slipper det noe mer.”

“Ingen fortjener å ha det sånn som du hadde det og Gudrun sikkert har det.”

“Det er jeg helt enig i.” Isak svelger ned raviolien og tørker seg i munnviken med servietten. "Det er derfor jeg har lyst å gjøre noe for Gudrun."

"Hva da?"

"Jeg har lyst å spleise henne med Holger.”

“Spleise dem?” Even hever øyenbrynene, ser overrasket på Isak.

“Ja, ikke sånn at de blir kjærester og flytter sammen nødvendigvis. Men tenkte at de kunne spise middag sammen og gjøre noen hyggelige ting sammen av og til.” 

“Tror du det er så lurt?” 

“Ja! Hvorfor ikke? De bor jo alene begge to. Jeg vet jo ikke hvordan det er med Holger, men jeg er helt sikker på at Gudrun er ensom og trenger selskap.” Isak kikker på Even. Han rynker på nesa. “Synes ikke du det er en god idé?” 

“Joda... i utgangspunktet så, men...” Even nøler. “Har du glemt hvordan Gudrun reagerte når vi begynte å snakke om å finne seg noen. Hun ble ikke blid akkurat.” Even tar en bit av hvitløksbrødet. 

“Neida, jeg har ikke glemt det. Men jeg har heller ikke glemt at hun rødmet da jeg spurte om hun syntes Holger var kjekk.” 

“Joa, men likevel. Jeg vet ikke helt.” 

Isak surrer en ravioli rundt i tomatsausen før han stapper den i munn. Han er i grunn litt skuffa. Selv om han skjønner at Even er skeptisk, så hadde han likevel håpet at romantikeren i ham ville gjøre ham litt mer entusiastisk. 

“Jeg vet jo ikke med sikkerhet, men jeg tror hun innerst inne ønsker at ting er annerledes. Hun har bare ikke verktøyet til å klare å gjøre noe med det. Kanskje hun ikke tør ta det første steget?”

Even stirrer tankefullt ut av stuevinduet – lenge. Idet Isak skal til å spørre hva han tenker på, vender Even blikket mot ham og kremter. 

“Jeg skjønner henne godt. Etter jeg kom ut av fengsel, har det vært sånn for meg mange ganger  og . At jeg ikke har turt å gjøre noe fordi jeg er livredd for hva som kan skje. Du vet jo hvordan jeg var da vi traff hverandre.” 

"Jeg husker det ja. Men du har fått hjelp da?”

Ordene svinger seg opp i et lite spørsmål. Even strekker hånda over bordet og Isak griper tak i den. Tommelen hans stryker Isak forsiktig over håndryggen. 

“Jeg har det.” Et lite smil former seg hos Even. “Jeg har fått god hjelp av psykologen. Og av deg da – du har hjulpet meg mye.”

“Ja?” Isak smiler. 

Even klemmer hånda til Isak. “Kjempemye.”

“Og det har jo stort sett gått bra, har det ikke?”

“Jo, det har det.” 

"Hadde det ikke vært fint å kunne hjelpe henne på samme måte? Så kanskje hun slipper å ha det sånn hun har det nå?"

Even leker litt med ermet på Isaks genser. “Hvordan har du tenkt at det skal gjøres da? Jeg tror ikke hun er åpen for at vi leker Kirsten Giftekniv igjen.”

Isak smiler lurt. “Vi kan jo trekke i noen tråder.” 

“Hva mener du?” Even lener seg fremover og legger den andre armen på bordet. Isak møter smilet og det nysgjerrige blikket hans med et smil.

“Jeg tenkte jeg kunne snakke med Holger. Hinte litt frempå om at han har en beundrer i Gudrun og foreslå at han bør invitere henne på middag.”

Even slipper ut et lite flir. “La han gjøre jobben?” 

“Ja.”

Isak kikker bort på Even, ser han stirrer tankefullt ned i tallerkenen. Han stryker ham over håndryggen, lager små sirkler med tommelen og venter tålmodig på at han skal si noe. 

Even kikker opp og gir Isak et lite smil. 

“Okei, la oss prøve.”

“Ja? Du er med?”

“Ja.” Even nikker. “Mennesker trenger mennesker. Gudrun også.” 

“Ikke sant?" Isak smiler. "Om ikke vi fikser Gudrun en kjæreste, så kanskje en hun kan spise middag med en gang i blant.”

Even skyver stolen brått bakover og reiser seg. Isak tar en ny bit av raviolien mens han følger Even med blikket. Han går rundt bordet, skyver Isaks stol til siden og setter seg på fanget hans. Han legger armene rundt halsen hans. 

"Du er så snill du baby. Jeg blir helt rørt."

"Det er din fortjeneste da.” Isak drar fingrene gjennom håret til Even og stryker ham i panna med tommelen. “Du har åpnet øynene mine og fått meg til å se bak alt det ytre. Og jeg ser litt av meg selv i Gudrun, sånn jeg hadde det før jeg traff deg. Jeg var ensom og det var skikkelig kjipt."

"Men nå har du meg." 

Even legger hånda på brystet til Isak og tegner små hjerter med pekefingeren. Isak kjenner konstateringen gjør godt inne i ham, for det har vært flere ganger Even har tvilt, trodd han ikke har vært god nok. 

"Jah. Nå har jeg deg." Isak griper tak i hånda hans og fletter fingrene med hans. Han smiler bredt. "Og sykt god ravioli."

Evens myke smil glir over i lett latter. “Jeg tror du kun ville ha meg fordi jeg kan lage mat jeg.”

Isak ser spørrende på Even. “Hæ?” 

“Ja, du husker vel den kontrakten om kokketjenester du ga meg?” Even geiper til Isak og klyper ham i siden. 

“Herregud, den hadde jeg helt glemt.” Isak kjenner rødmen kommer krypende og rister på hodet. “Off, så teit det der var.”

“Neida. Du var utrolig søt og fin. Jeg derimot…” Even kikker ned og sukker. Rister litt på hodet. “...jeg slet som et uvær. Jeg husker jeg ønsket jeg kunne lage middag til deg hver dag, men samtidig var jeg så sykt redd for alt sammen.”

Isak legger to fingre under haka til Even og løfter hodet hans. Så lener han seg mot ham og kysser ham. Mange små, myke kyss. 

“Det ordnet seg til slutt da.”

“Det gjorde det.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ble vel en fin fredagsmiddag? Hva tenker dere om at Isak skal leke Kirsten Giftekniv? Kan det gå bra? 
> 
> Takk til BEWA for super betajobbing 💖
> 
> Takk til dere supre lesere og for mange fine forslag på hva Isak pønsker på. Spent på hva dere tenker nå. 
> 
> Hører gjerne ifra dere 💖
> 
> God fredag og god helg 😘


	17. Isak Giftekniv

Like før stengetid lørdag kveld kommer Holger tuslende inn i butikken. Det går smått med ham, handlingen tar tid, men han kommer seg til slutt til Isak og kassa med en halvfull handlekurv. 

“Sent ute i dag Holger.”

“Ja, det ble sånn i dag. Jeg var hos fotterapaut og frisøren i formiddag, og i ettermiddag har jeg hatt besøk av barnebarna.”

“Da har du vært travel.” Isak skanner en pakke med seifilet. “Snør det ennå?” 

“Ja det gjør dessverre det.” Holger sukker. “Og så fæl vind da gitt. Jeg hadde nesten ikke sikt på vei hit.”

“Huff da. Jeg er glad jeg har kort vei hjem.” Isak blunker til ham. 

Holger skoggerler før latteren glir over i noen tunge sukk igjen. “Det er godt jeg ikke har lange stubben å gå,det er jo fort gjort å brekke lårhalsen på dette føret.”

“Vil du jeg skal kjøre deg hjem?”

“Nei, nei. Det er godt for helsa å gå litt. Jeg trenger den daglige trimmen.” 

“La meg i det minste hjelpe deg med varene da. Vi kan gå bort sammen.”

“Nei, det er da for gæli at du skal dra deg ut i denne snøføyka.” 

“Neida, det gjør jeg gjerne. Jeg må jo sørge for at kundene får den beste servicen.” 

“Takk, Isak.” Holgers ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. “Nå hadde Knut vært stolt av deg!”

Isak tar en rask tur på bakrommet, henter ytterklær og gir Åse beskjed om at hun må stenge butikken alene. Holger sitter i sofaen når han er tilbake. Isak tar bæreposen hans og holder døra oppe for ham.

Ute blåser det kraftig. Vinden kommer i harde kast og hjulsporene fra tidligere i dag er nesten borte. Det går smått bortover veien, men det er i grunn bare fint, for da får han tid til å snakke litt med Holger. 

Isak har tenkt mye på hvordan han skal angripe samtalen, men har bestemt seg bare å gå rett på sak. Det er ikke noe poeng å går rundt grøten eller snakke i koder med en fyr som nærmer seg åtti. 

“Hvordan går det med kjærligheten om dagen da, Holger?”

“Kjærligheten?” Holger ser overrasket på Isak og ler. Latteren glir raskt over i hoste. “Den har jeg ikke sett noe til etter at Marie døde.”

“Når var det igjen?”

“Tja.” Holger blir stille et øyeblikk. “Det nærmer seg vel seks år. Men hvorfor lurer du på dette da?”

“Nei, nå skal du høre.” 

Isak flytter posen over i andre hånda og stapper den kalde hånda i lomma på jakka. Han kremter litt, er faktisk litt nervøs

“Du vet jeg misliker ryktespredning. Men dette er så hyggelig at jeg må dele det med deg. Jeg har nemlig hørt at du har en hemmelig beundrer.”

“En hemmelig beundrer?” Holger rister på hodet. “Jeg har ikke hørt sånt tull.”

“Det er helt sant.” 

“Hvem skulle nå det være?”

Isak kikker bort på Holger, spent på reaksjonen hans. “Gudrun.” 

Holger stopper brått og griper tak i armen til Isak. Øynene har videt seg ut og munnen er delvis åpne. 

“Gudrun?”

“Mm.” Isak smiler. “Hva tenker du om det da? Er ikke hun ei flott dame å se på?"

"Hun er ei solid dame. Men…" Holger rensker stemmen. “Hun er jo så sur hele tida.”

“Neida, ikke hele tida.” Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg hadde en hyggelig samtale med henne på onsdag. Tok en kopp kaffe mens jeg var og henta rullatoren hennes. Du må bare bli kjent med henne først. Gjør du det, tiner hun opp og så kommer smilet.” 

“Hun har et flott smil.”

“Du skulle ikke bedt henne på middag en dag da?”

“Nei, jeg vet nå ikke det.” 

“Hvorfor ikke?” Isak ser spørrende på Holger. “Hadde det ikke vært hyggelig med litt selskap ved middagsbordet?”

“Joda.” Holger sukker. “Jeg har jo radioen på, men det er jo litt stusselig å spise alene.” 

“Det kan jo hende dere får en hyggelig middag sammen. Og da kan det bli flere middager. Så slipper du å sitte alene ved middagsbordet. Før jeg traff Even hadde jeg mange middager alene og det er ikke veldig hyggelig i lengden.”

“Nei, det er jo ikke det, selv om du på en måte blir vant til det og.” 

De når postkassene til Holger og han tar med seg gårsdagens post før de går grusgangen opp til døra. Holger låser opp døra og Isak blir med han inn på kjøkkenet, plasserer plastposen på kjøkkenbenken. Holger setter seg på kjøkkenstolen med ei fure mellom øynene. 

“Men tenk om vi ikke har noe å prate om?” 

“Det tror jeg ikke blir noe problem. Men om så er, ja da har du hatt én litt kjip middag.” Isak ler forsiktig. “Men om du og Gudrun finner tonen, så kan det bli flere.” 

Holger tar seg til hodet og ler. Latteren glir over i ei hostekule. Han drar opp et lommetørkle fra lomma og snyter seg. 

“Hvem hadde trodd jeg skulle snakke med deg om å invitere Gudrun på middag?”

“Ingen?” Isak ler. “Men tenk litt på det da.”

.

Å være Kirsten Giftekniv er ikke så lett. I hvert fall ikke når universet ikke spiller på lag. Isak har ikke sett noe til Gudrun eller Holger hele uka, og lørdag formiddag aner han rett og slett ikke om det har skjedd noe, om Holger har fulgt rådet hans. 

Isak står med handlekurven i den ene hånda og handlelista fra Even i den andre. Lista er lang, for de klarte ikke å bestemme seg for hva slags tilbehør de ville ha til tacoen, og endte opp med å skrive opp  _ alt _ de kom på som kunne være godt. 

“Hei Isak.” 

Isak snur seg og ser Holger med en kurv i hånda. Endelig, tenker han og smiler bredt. “Hei, Holger. Så hyggelig å se deg.”

“Takk det samme. Kan du hjelpe meg med å finne stearinlys?”

“Så klart.” Isak rasker med seg en avocado og to små lime. 

“Du har fri i dag du?” 

“Ja.” Isak smiler bredt. “Endelig en lørdag jeg ikke trenger å jobbe.”

“Da skulle jeg jo ha spurt en av de andre om hjelp.”

“Neida, Holger. Det går helt fint. Kom her.” 

Isak går ved siden av Holger mot hyllene der stearinlysene er. Han kikker nysgjerrig oppi kurven hans. I tillegg til fersk fisk og litt diverse grønnsaker, ligger det en bukett gule roser der og. 

"Jeg ser du har kjøpt blomster?"

"Ja, jeg synes jeg må pynte opp litt hjemme."

"Jasså?" Isak blunker til Holger. "Du venter vil ikke besøk?"

"Jo…” Holger kremter, ser nesten litt brydd ut. “Gudrun kommer en tur innom senere i dag."

Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil. "Nei, men så hyggelig da." 

"Ja, vi får håpe det blir det." 

"Det blir det helt sikkert.” Isak klapper Holger lett på skuldra. “Du må fortelle meg om hvordan det går da."

"Det skal jeg gjøre. Ellers får du vel vite det av Gudrun før eller siden." 

“Ja, kanskje det? Men hva sa hun da du ringte? Om jeg kan spørre.”

“Nei… hun ble litt overraska kan du si.” Holger ler. 

“Ja?”

“Hun var litt avventende til middagen, men sa til slutt ja.”

“Det kan jo være litt skummelt å si ja til en sånn middag. Selv når man er fem og sytti.” 

Oppe i leiligheten igjen pakker Isak ut varer når Eskild ringer. Han setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet og de skravler i nesten en time før samtalen avsluttes. Isak fortsetter å rydde ut av posene og når alle varene er på plass, ser Isak at han har glemt å kjøpe mango. Han kipper på seg slippersene og tusler ned i butikken igjen. 

Gudrun står like ved brødhyllene. På hodet har hun en hatt og en blomstrete kjole stikker frem fra den åpne kåpa. Når Isak kommer nærmere henne, ser han at leppene er dekket med lys rød leppestift og at hun har en pose med wienerbrød i hånda.

“Hei, Gudrun.”

“Åh hei, Isak.” 

“Så flott du ser ut i dag.”

Gudrun ser forlegent ned i gulvet. “Takk.” 

“Skal du bort idag?”

“Bort?” Gudruns kinn rødner og stemmen sprekker litt.

“Ja, siden du har pynta deg så fint.” Isak smiler. 

“Åh ja.” Gudrun kremter litt. “Jeg skal bare på middag hos en bekjent.”

“En bekjent?” Isak hever øyenbrynene. 

“Jah.” Gudrun ser på klokka si. “Å gud, er klokka så mye? Jeg må nesten komme meg avgårde.”

Ettermiddagsrushet er i gang og det er en stim av folk ved kassene. Gudrun ser mot køen og sukker, høres irritert ut, så snur hun seg mot Isak igjen. 

“Jeg håper for guds skyld begge kassene er åpne, for jeg vil nødig bli sen. Det ville vært svært uhøflig.” 

“Alle kassene er åpne i rushtida.” Isak smiler til henne, til tross for den litt krasse tonen. “Og siden du ikke skal så langt, så kommer du til å rekke middagen.”

Gudrun ser overrasket på Isak. Hun åpner munnen, som for å si noe, men lukker den raskt igjen, og bare snur på hælen og går mot kassa. 

.

Sola er på vei ned bak noen hustak nederst i veien og Even har nettopp kommet hjem fra jobb. Isak møtte ham ute på rampa og nå er de, hånd i hånd, på vei til Ole-Thorstein for å vanne blomster og ta inn posten mens han er på ferie.

Isak forteller Even om møtene med Gudrun og Holger mens de går. Idet de nærmer seg huset til Holger, ser han noen på trappa hans. Isak dulter borti Even med skuldra og nikker mot huset. 

“Se!” 

“Gudrun jo.” Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. “Tror du det har gått bra?”

Isak ser på klokka på telefonen. “Jeg tror hun har vært der i nesten tre timer. Da må det jo ha gått ganske bra.”

Gudrun går oppover oppkjørselen. Hun er lett på tå og virker blid og fornøyd. Det ser ikke ut som hun har øye for noe annet enn seg selv. 

“Hei, Gudrun,” sier Isak.

“Hei, hei” sier Even. 

Gudrun kvepper til og virrer med hodet før hun til slutt får øye på dem under lyktestolpen like ved postkassa til Holger. Hun tar seg til brystet og ser på dem med forskrekkede øyne. Isak er temmelig sikker på at hun helst ville forlatt Holger usett. 

“H-hei.”

Even smiler bredt. “Alt bra med deg?”

“J-jada, alt er bra.” 

Isak blunker til Gudrun. "Så det var hos Holger du skulle spise middag."

"Jah." Gudruns retter på hatten og trekker opp en skinnhanske fra lomma. Kinnene hennes er dus rød og hun smiler så vidt. 

"Så hyggelig da." Isak smiler. 

"Det var helt greit." 

"Ser ut som det var litt mer enn bare greit, du er jo så rød i kinnene."

Gudrun slipper ut et snøft og vifter med hånda før hun finner frem den andre hansken. "Det er bare den kalde lufta."

“Okei.” Isak ler. “Da sier vi det sånn.” 

“Ja, det gjør vi.” Gudrun nikker bestemt og prøver nok å holde en stram maske. Men et lite, nesten usynlig smil kruser i munnviken hennes. “Jeg får komme meg hjem. Det er så lett å bli sår i halsen i denne kjøla.” Hun strammer det blomstrete tørkle i halsen. 

“Det har du helt rett i,” sier Even. “Denne kjøla er lei.”

“Den er fryktelig! Dere får ha en fin kveld gutter.”

“Takk,” sier de i kor.

“Ha en fin kveld du også da, Gudrun,” legger Isak til. 

“Takk. Det skal jeg.” 

Even tar tak i hånda til Isak og klemmer den. Isak ser på ham og møter smilet hans med et like stort smil. Så snur de seg mot Gudrun. Hun tusler bortover veien. Lettere på foten enn de har sett noen gang tidligere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var vi ved veis ende. Tror vi på at middagen hos Holger kun var "helt greit"? 
> 
> Tusen takk til BEWA som nok en gang har gjort en superb betajobb. 💖
> 
> Tusen takk til alle dere som har lest og kommentert. Det har vært kjempefint å ha dere med på veien 💖 Det skulle egentlig kun være 9 kapitler, men så trengte jeg noen flere for å lande og så kom dere med noen kommentarer som ga meg idéen om å spleise Gurdrun med noen (Holger spesielt) og vips så ble det noen kapitler til. 
> 
> Har dere noen tanker om det siste kapitlet, hører jeg gjerne fra dere. 💖
> 
> PS. Selv om vi er ved veis ende i denne historien, lever universet videre. Det kommer med fra Ausvika etterhvert.


End file.
